


Монстры тоже люди

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Demisexuality, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Warm, angsty
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Когда Детлафф поделился с Регисом кровью, он подумать не мог, насколько кардинально переменится его жизнь. В лучшую сторону. | Геральт, конечно, всегда готов помочь своим друзьям, и к новому опыту относится без предвзятого отношения, но черт подери, жизнь его к такому не готовила.





	1. 1. Детлафф.

**Author's Note:**

> Пытаюсь сохранить особенности характеров персонажей (можете представить, какими у меня получатся бывшие товарищи вампиры :3 ). Изначально задумывалось как исследование характера Детлаффа и не должно было превысить отметки в несколько тысяч слов, ноооо получилось то, что получилось.
> 
> Не бечено.

Регис охотно делится историями из своей практики. Он рассказывает о неловких ситуациях, о чудесных выздоровлениях, о радостных воссоединениях. Он умалчивает о другой половине, где больные остаются до конца жизни прикованы к кровати, где родственники решают отключить отца, мать или брата от аппарата жизнеобеспечения, лишь бы тот или та не мучились больше на этом свете.

Детлафф слушает, не шевелясь свернувшись в кресле, поджав колени к груди и положив голову на мягкий подлокотник. Мысли текут вяло, он почти спит — но слушает своего друга, потому что интонации его голоса завораживают, не позволяют отвлечься. Он не требует от Детлаффа какой-нибудь осознанной реакции, ему хватает и нечленораздельных хмыканий, вздохов и вопросительно-недоверчивых «М-м-м?». В гостиной тепло, в воздухе витают ароматы трав и зеленого чая, от Региса еще немного пахнет больницей и тревогами. Но Детлаффу он рассказывает только хорошие случаи.

Следующим утром они просыпаются в обнимку на кровати, и под одеялом, да еще и в свитере, так тепло, что первые несколько минут Детлафф упорно не дает другу выпутаться из своей цепкой хватки. К сожалению, мир ждать не будет, он тоже требует себе Региса — доброго, веселого Региса, который спасает других, не задумываясь о себе. Детлафф с тоской вспоминает те времена, когда весь их мир заключался в этом маленьком домике, и от этого неправильного желания вина едко колет под лопаткой. Как бы сильно Детлафф того ни хотел, его друг не принадлежит ему одному.

Потому он со вздохом отпускает его, смотрит, как Регис собирается на работу. А потом тоже встает и шлепает босыми ногами по деревянному полу на кухню — по крайней мере, он может приготовить Регису его любимый пряный чай. Он не выходит наружу провожать друга — утро слишком яркое и радостное, слишком противное, чтобы вытерпеть, и Детлафф только слушает удаляющиеся бодрые шаги и счастливое посвистывание. Пальцы сами собой скользят по отшлифованной деревянной столешнице, почти неуверенно пересекая границу между прохладным и нагревшимся от солнечных лучей. Все-таки теплое дерево и ощущается иначе, будто раскрывает новые нотки.

* * *

— Тебе надо чаще выбираться в люди, — словно бы между делом замечает Регис, откидываясь в кресле назад и искоса глядя на Детлаффа.

Детлафф старательно игнорирует друга, продолжает вырезать узор на дощечке, которую держит на коленях. Он сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, прямо под лампой. Так удобнее, и от обогревателя уютно веет теплом. Инструмент ловко скользит по волокнам, вырезая лишнее, облекая в реальность то, что до этого существовало только у Детлаффа в голове. И это гипнотизирует; он успевает забыть о том, что друг вообще что-то говорил.

— Детлафф. Детлафф, посмотри на меня, — что-то такое звучит в голосе Региса, что заставляет подчиниться.

Детлафф не понимает выражения его антрацитовых глаз, хмурится при виде его плотно сжатых губ. В потолок слепо глядит одним глазом незаконченная косуля, замершая в середине прыжка. Теплое дерево шершавится под чуткими пальцами, просится под ласку, и Детлафф успокаивающе поглаживает дощечку — осторожно, чтоб не стереть тонкие карандашные линии.

Дерево ему понятно и привычно, а от людей сплошные проблемы.

— Мне и так хорошо, — он знает, что Регис никогда не начнет читать ему нотаций, но все равно непроизвольно сутулится, горбится, защищая свою драгоценную ношу, будто ее вот-вот отберут.

— Друг мой, — голос мягкий, ласковый, тихий. Регис часто так говорит, если рядом никого нет. Он сползает с кресла на пол, усаживается напротив. Заправляет выбившиеся серебристые прядки обратно за уши.

Смотрит внимательно, но тепло, и в груди что-то расправляется, уходит груз и горечь. Вздох сам собой вырывается из горла. Детлафф смотрит на Региса, не отрываясь.

— Я тебе желаю только добра, веришь?

— Знаю, — это ведь так же естественно, как знать, что небо голубое, а солнце светит.

— Тогда знай вот еще что — я был бы очень рад, если бы ты отправился со мной в гости к Геральту, — Регис улыбается очень тепло, и в глазах его будто мерцают звезды.

— Геральт. Тот самый, — хмурится, но взгляда не отводит.

— Да. Он вернулся из командировки и собирает всех на барбекю.

— Будет толпа. Я его не знаю.

— Знаешь, вы уже встречались. Седой такой, ворчливый. И не толпа, всего человек пять-шесть. Неизвестно, сумеет ли Лютик выкроить время.

— Меня там не ждут.

Посчитав разговор законченным, он пытается вернуться к прерванному занятию, но ладонь мягко ложится на его правое предплечье:

— Я предупредил, что могу прийти не один. Ну же, Детлафф. Соглашайся. Тебе пора выбраться в люди, а то сидишь тут, аки вампир какой.

Регис мягко улыбается, в его голосе совсем не чувствуется раздражения, потому Детлафф знает, что обижаться не на что. Не то чтобы он хочет обижаться — с Регисом это вообще бесполезно. На него невозможно долго злиться, как бы этого иногда ни хотелось. Детлафф тяжко вздыхает, с тоской смотрит на вытянувшуюся в прыжке косулю, только передняя треть туловища которой начала проступать на фоне дощечки.

— Ты меня не оставишь в покое, пока я не соглашусь, да?

— Как можно! — Регис отшатывается в притворном возмущении, хотя губы его по-прежнему изгибаются в теплой улыбке. — Я только ради твоего же блага.

Да, Детлафф теперь видит. Друг его снова находится в том самом упрямом настроении, когда мягко и ласково сумеет откинуть все его протесты и все равно потащит туда, куда ему угодно. В данном случае — к Геральту на вечеринку. Где кроме них двоих будет еще пять или шесть человек.

— Ладно, — буркает Детлафф, склоняясь обратно над дощечкой.

Если он и улыбается, чувствуя, как друг закидывает ему руку на плечи и приобнимает… никто этого не видит. И даже несмотря на перспективу завтра идти куда-то, здесь и сейчас, в этой уютной гостиной, снова становится мирно и тепло. Косуля продолжает свой прыжок, обрастает все новыми деталями. Регис сидит рядом, положив голову ему на плечо, и читает какую-то толстую книгу. Наверное, очередной медицинский талмуд, он их любит.

* * *

На улице облачно, умеренно прохладно. Детлафф зябко ведет плечами, непроизвольно пытается повыше застегнуть кофту, но бегунок и так болтается у горла. Руки мерзнут, и он жалеет, что уже поздно для полноценных перчаток, приходится обходиться теми, что с обрезанными пальцами. А в них руки все равно мерзнут.

Они с Регисом неторопливо идут вдоль тихой дороги, редкие машины молчаливыми блестящими жуками сидят перед домами. От одного, двухэтажного, доносится гул голосов, а на обочине перед ним гордо отдыхает пестрый минивэн неопределенной марки. Когда они подходят ближе, Детлафф понимает, что машина просто до невозможности обклеена разными наклейками, начиная с шутовских клоунов и мемов из интернета и кончая надписями вроде «Долой империализм!». Любопытно, что совсем рядом желтеет противоположная надпись «Да здравствует импртр!», и Детлафф решает, что хозяин машины просто любит пестроту. И доводить окружающих. Регис тихонько посмеивается, дожидаясь, пока он закончит с осмотром, но не подгоняет.

Громкий собачий лай перекрывает голоса, следом через дом перекатывает упругая волна смеха. Женский перезвон выбивается из общей какофонии. Детлафф задумчиво смотрит на дом — дом Геральта, судя по всему — и склоняет голову набок. Он прислушивается к смеху и вслушивается в себя. Где-то глубоко зудит желание развернуться и уйти, но Регис доброжелательно сверкает своими черными глазами и ободряюще улыбается, не размыкая губ. Если есть Регис, то можно и потерпеть.

К тому же любопытно на собаку взглянуть.

В дверь звонит Регис, второй рукой выуживая из своей, кажется, бездонной сумки веник каких-то сильно пахнущих трав. Детлафф морщится, принюхивается — запах острый, от него чешется нос. Самое оно для мяса. Дверь белая, слегка поцарапана в нижней половине, словно ее часто задевали чем-то. Детлафф давит настойчивое желание повести по крашенному дереву ладонью и ощутить все ее шероховатости и неровности. Оно наверняка холодное, а царапины будут цепляться за ткань перчаток.

Дверь открывается резко, так же резко выдергивая Детлаффа из размышлений. Никто не успевает вымолвить ни слова, а девчушка с белыми волосами радостно визжит и виснет у Региса на шее. Он даже отшатывается на несколько шагов в попытке удержать равновесие и радостно смеется. Он смотрит на Детлаффа и вскидывает брови, а в голове у Детлаффа сам собой раздается голос друга: «Видишь, ничего страшного». На это он только сжимает губы и привычно натягивает вежливо-спокойную маску — ведь они не наедине. Из дома пахнет весельем, соленым и людьми.

Девушка отпускает наконец Региса, разглядывает его, улыбаясь. Потом замечает Детлаффа и, ойкнув, подскакивает на месте. Ее рука дергается, чтобы поправить сбившуюся рубашку, но потом падает на середине движения. Детлафф осматривает ее мельком, быстро, не позволяет взгляду задержаться ни на оголенной талии, ни на фигурных бедрах, ни на упругих грудях под клетчатой тканью. Все сливается в одном смазанном образе, и ярче всего запоминаются белые волосы, белая улыбка и зеленые глаза. Зеленые, как весенняя трава, живые и веселые. Горчаще-пряные воспоминания тонут, так и не поднявшись из своих темных глубин.

— Цири, познакомься, это мой друг Детлафф. Детлафф, это дочь Геральта, Цирилла.

— Просто Цири, пожалуйста. У моих родителей — биологических, в смысле — дурная фантазия на имена, а мне теперь всю жизнь отдуваться.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Детлафф позволяет себе слабую улыбку и коротко кивает в приветствии. Да, он понимает, почему Регис рад ее видеть. Такой огонь сложно не любить.

— А уж мне как приятно, — экспрессивно отвечает Цири, и глаза ее весело сверкают, когда она быстро окидывает его неожиданно цепким взглядом. — Ну же, не стойте на пороге! — она подхватывает их обоих под руки и каким-то образом умудряется затащить в дом, никого не приложив об косяк. — Регис, давай сюда свою траву, пойду отнесу Геральту. Во дворе Лютик с Золтаном травят байки, красуются перед Трисс. Дядя Весемир на кухне, докучает Геральту советами, Ламберт еще не приехал.

— Да-да, лети уже, ласточка, — со смехом Регис шутливо махает на нее пучком трав, словно муху гонит.

Цири еще раз обнимает его, выхватывает травы и мчится по направлению к оживленным голосам, перемежаемым не менее экспрессивной, хотя и беззлобной руганью. В доме пахнет уютом, но все равно прохладно, потому Детлафф не снимает кофты, хотя Регис свою куртку и расстегивает.

— Идем, поздороваемся с хозяином.

На это остается только вздохнуть. Детлафф плохо помнит их предыдущую встречу с Геральтом, ему тогда было слишком паршиво после предательства одной суки, но впечатления остались достаточно негативные. Они даже подраться умудрились, хотя сейчас причину невозможно припомнить. Даже Регис тогда на него ругался, но не зло, а как-то по-доброму. Только он умеет так.

Геральт тщательно измельчает принесенную Регисом траву, Цири крутится где-то неподалеку — перекрикивается с Трисс, смеется — Весемир довольно щурится, при виде Региса и Детлаффа приветственно им кивает, не отрываясь от своего дела (дегустации, если судить по ложке в его руках). В воздухе витают умопомрачительные запахи, от которых в животе заурчит даже у сытого. Вооруженный миской приправ, Геральт ловко избегает вездесущих ложек Весемира и, добравшись до заготовленного мяса, отточенными и привычными движениями посыпает его травами. Только закончив свое занятие и отставив в сторону емкость (почти ведро) с готовыми кусками для барбекю, он обращает внимание на новоприбывших. В его медовых глазах мелькает что-то странное, когда он смотрит на Детлаффа, губы на секунду сжимаются в линию, брови сходятся на переносице. Но все это мимолетно, вскоре белоголовый уже сдержанно улыбается, подходит к Регису, ловит его ладонь в своей и крепко сжимает:

— Давно не виделись, дружище.

— Воистину, Геральт, воистину! Ты и твои разъезды — настоящая холера, особенно когда хочется тебя увидеть.

— Не я такой, служба такая, — Геральт улыбается, и Детлафф подозревает, что с этой фразой связаны какие-то более… глубокие и приятные воспоминания. Пристальный взгляд переходит на него, и снова — странный секундный холод. — Детлафф.

— Приветствую.

Ему хочется как-нибудь растопить отчужденность, возможно даже извиниться за прошлое, но еще больше Детлаффу хочется уйти куда-нибудь, где никого нет, и спокойно посидеть в тишине. Привыкнуть к новому месту. Он каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствует, что вокруг слишком много людей, к тому же практически все из них — чужие. Раздражает.

— Геральт, вы уже встречались, но в предыдущий раз все произошло несколько… неудачно. И ситуация у Детлаффа была не из самых хороших, уверен, если вы перестанете взглядами насаживать друг друга на колья, то сумеете поладить, — Детлафф никогда не поймет, как Регис умудряется говорить обидные вещи совершенно не обидно. Еще он чувствует, как взгляды всех тотчас скрестились на нем, и только выкованная годами выдержка не позволяет ему нервно переступить с ноги на ногу.

Здесь для него слишком холодно, но хорошо пахнет. Много чужих, но рядом Регис. Неуютно, и это раздражает, но и здешняя атмосфера Детлаффу все-таки немного нравится. Он улавливает в воздухе запахи древесины, и они его успокаивают, помогают держать себя в руках.

— Еще раз набросишься на меня с кулаками, размажу по полу, и никакой Регис не поможет, — почти радостная улыбка Геральта совершенно не вяжется с его словами и интонацией, и Детлафф оторопело моргает, не зная, как реагировать.

Он согласно склоняет голову, слегка набок, потому что отросшие волосы вечно норовят выбиться из прически и упасть на лицо.

— Я уже не опасен для общества, — горечь только чуть-чуть сводит скулы и колет болью в груди. Ничто по сравнению с тем, что было.

— Вот и хорошо. Значит, поладим, — на этот раз белоголовый улыбается, не широко, но вполне искренне. Он отступает, поворачивается к дочери: — Цири! Проверь, куда твой монстр делся, а то меня мучают подозрения.

— В огороде он, в о-го-ро-де, — она явно припоминает ему какую-то шутку, вырывая смешки у Весемира с Регисом. Секунду спустя Цири с хохотом уворачивается от брошенного в нее полотенца, в прыжке вылетает через стеклянную дверь гостиной во двор, протискивается между троицей разговаривавших там и скрывается из виду.

— Огород, как же, — Геральт хмурится и качает головой, но Детлафф к собственному удивлению видит на его лице до боли знакомое тепло. Так Регис смотрит на него вечерами после работы: тепло и уютно, что хочется свернуться на соседнем кресле и слушать, слушать.

Раздражение от присутствия чужих едко вздыбливается и быстро опадает, когда Регис мягко кладет ему руку на плечо, словно чувствуя его мысли. Хочется подхватить друга, перекинуть через плечо и свалить прочь, домой — но нельзя, Регис жаждет пообщаться с друзьями. Регис слишком добрый, чтобы из близких у него был только Детлафф. В груди тлеют раздражение и злость, но уже почти незаметно, привычно. Они всегда появляются, стоит ему выйти из дома.

Лютик оказывается громким и вычурным, он любит пышные обороты и театральные жесты. Трисс — рыжая красавица-ведьма с осиной талией, и Детлафф на секунду прикрывает глаза, сохраняя образ. Когда вернется домой, включит в композицию с птицами волшебницу с такой фигурой. Золтан — низенький крепыш, потише Лютика, но громоподобно смеется и обожает вставить ради красного словца какую-нибудь вульгарщину, на которую никто из собравшихся не обращает особого внимания. Детлафф поначалу морщится, потом тоже привыкает. Да и рассказывает Золтан интересно, прямо-таки в лицах играет, одно удовольствие послушать.

Из всей этой разномастной компании пока впечатление самого спокойного производит Весемир, но и в нем чувствуется удаль. Детлафф чуть ли не инстинктивно ощущает, что из всех присутствующих именно у него за пазухой скрывается больше всего историй.

Барбекю жарит тоже Геральт, никого не подпуская к мангалу, а особо наглых бесцеремонно обливает вином из бутылки, которым при обычных обстоятельствах время от времени орошает мясо или угли. Умопомрачительные ароматы в какой-то момент становятся настоящей пыткой, и воет даже Трисс, которая перед этим хвасталась, как сумела удержать себя на дне рождения Цири от поедания нежнейших французских пирожных — а сейчас только и знает, что висеть на Геральте и поторапливать его. На столе, накрытом прямо посреди двора, на молодой траве, имеется еда и помимо фирменного геральтова барбекю, но никто к ней не прикасается. Регис, страдальчески сглатывая слюну и возводя глаза к небу, и Детлаффу советует дотерпеть до главного блюда, каким бы извергом Геральт ни казался в процессе готовки.

Мучения того стоят. Смех порхает с одного собеседника к другому, монстр Цири, оказавшийся громадным ирландским волкодавом серо-бурого окраса, улегся рядом со столом и проникновенно смотрел на них, но мяса ему все-таки не достается. Ламберт посередине трапезы соизволил отзвониться и сообщить, что совсем не успевает. Горевали недолго — на душу населения оказалось больше мяса, чем предполагалось, так что на потерявшегося гостя дружно махнули рукой. Детлаффа такое отношение немного удивляет; он не понимает, как можно настолько двояко относиться к человеку, когда вроде и друг, и общаться интересно, а с другой стороны — не пришел, и ладно. Особенно озадачивает геральтово «А, не пропадет, хрен собачий», но размышлять на эту тему быстро надоедает. Тем более, что этого Ламберта Детлафф ни разу не встречал.

В какой-то момент он втягивается в разговор, обсуждает последние события в мире (он любит сидеть дома, да, но это не значит, что он сидит в информационном пузыре), и ближе к вечеру раздражение от чужих окончательно утихает. Лютик, пересев на плетеный диванчик, выводит на гитаре что-то умеренно энергичное, удивительно ловко перебирая струны и успевая любоваться Трисс и переговариваться с Регисом, Золтан с Весемиром и Цири старательно дымят, соревнуясь в том, кто круче выпустит серебристое кольцо. Детлафф, успев к этому моменту подружиться с Кагыром (похоже, дурная фантазия на имена передалась Цири по наследству), с удобством устраивается в тени дерева, вдали от остальных, опершись спиной о лежащего пса и задумчиво перебирая его жесткую шерсть на загривке. Несмотря на прохладный ветер, ему почти тепло. По крайней мере, руки у Детлаффа не мерзнут — их он старательно греет, прижимая к Кагыру. Хороший пес, умный. Его смышленые темные глаза иногда косятся на сидящего рядом Детлаффа, словно спрашивая «Что, человек, обществу себе подобных предпочел лохматого меня? Ай-яй-яй», но против поглаживаний и прочих ласк недовольства не выказывает, скорее даже наоборот.

А потом Лютик с Цири вытаскивают во двор колонки, и блаженному спокойствию приходит конец — молодежь начинает веселиться. Даже Региса вытягивают на импровизированный танцпол, и, наблюдая за ним со своего темного места, Детлафф снова ощущает укол злости и раздражения. Кагыр будто чувствует это, дергается, но Детлафф чешет его между ушами, мягко, успокаивающе. И сам тоже успокаивается, почти растворяясь в исходящем от пса тепле. Если бы еще сквозь штаны не холодила земля, было бы вообще хорошо.

— Видать, все-таки хороший ты человек, — неожиданно произносит Геральт совсем рядом. Детлафф порывается сесть ровно, но замирает, ощутив чужую ладонь на плече. Горячую даже сквозь кофту и джемпер. — Сиди спокойно, я не кусаюсь.

Ладонь исчезает только несколько секунд спустя.

— Регис мне рассказал, что именно ты помог ему восстановиться после операции. Спасибо за это. А то я когда узнал, что с ним случилось, поседел окончательно. Ничего сделать не мог, контракт намертво держал меня заграницей.

Детлафф молчит. Первые месяцы выздоровления, пока Регис даже ходить толком не мог, никто из его друзей с ним не связался. А потом все вернулись, выскочили, как грибы после дождя. А ведь Детлафф тогда был ему совершенно чужим — они и встретились-то чудом, просто потому, что оба носили в себе одинаковую группу крови. Друзья бросили Региса одного, а незнакомец выходил его. Что же это тогда за друзья такие?

Раздражение дышит сухим жаром, разгоняя кровь по венам.

— Черт, каждый раз, как вспомню, так гадко на душе становится, — неожиданно глухо продолжает Геральт, усаживаясь рядом на траву и перекидывая руку через Кагыра. — Да и ты тоже молодец, утащил его к себе в пещеру, даже не оставил контактов, чтобы с ним связаться. Лютик едва не психанул, решив, что Региса украл какой-то маньяк, представляешь? Вот же фантазия у некоторых, еле успокоили... — хриплый смех быстро обрывается, а Детлафф чувствует жгучий стыд. Мда, не догадался он, не догадался. Но откуда ему было знать, что в госпитале друзьям Региса не дадут его контакты? Какое-то время они сидят молча, потом Геральт продолжает: — Ладно, главное, что он жив-здоров и как раньше подтрунивает над Лютиком. И ты нормальный, если не вспоминать наш прошлый опыт. В разведку нам с тобой еще рано, а вот посидеть, выпить, поболтать — это можно. Придешь еще, герой-спаситель?

Он не видит Геральта в подступающей тьме, света от дома недостаточно, только белеют его волосы, да шумно дышит Кагыр, уютно устроившись между ними. Детлафф не понимает половины услышанных интонаций, но все равно что-то заставляет его кивнуть и согласиться.

— Приду.

Воздух холодный, земля холодная, но ему тепло.


	2. 2. Детлафф.

* * *

В мастерской тепло, почти жарко. В самый раз для Детлаффа, но дерево не настолько теплолюбиво, особенно во время обработки и резьбы, потому он вынужден включить кондиционер. На подставке рядом с прыгающей косулей отстаивается горельефная композиция с встревоженными птицами, взлетающими с фонтана. На фонтане, словно там ей изначально и было самое место, изящно восседает волшебница в летящих одеждах и копной непокорных волос, ее точеная фигурка гибкая, как лоза. Детлафф еще не знает, хочет продавать картину с волшебницей или нет. Он полностью поглощен бруском ольхи, где-то внутри которого прячется бегущий волкодав, только и ждущий, как бы вырваться из душащих его оков прямоугольности.

Детлафф не замечает, в какой именно момент перестает сидеть в одиночестве — просто неожиданно волосы на загривке встают дыбом, и Детлафф понимает, что Геральт заглядывает ему через плечо и смотрит на его работу. Молча. Он, на самом деле, вообще любит молчать. И испытывать терпение Детлаффа, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Единственное, что позволяет мириться с этим — исходящий от Геральта жар, словно он и не человек вовсе, а ходячая печка.

Они молчат, волкодав все четче выступает из бруска, кондиционер тихо шелестит на другом конце помещения. В воздухе сладко пахнет свежим деревом и немного — лаком. Геральт терпеливо ждет, пока он закончит, хотя любой другой бы уже попытался заполнить тишину громоздкими словами и попробовал бы утянуть его от работы.

Тепло и тихо, и чужое присутствие уже не кажется наждачной бумагой по нервам.

* * *

Громадный нетопырь висит в воздухе, широко расправив кожистые крылья, раскинув когтистые лапы и ощерив клыкастую пасть. Вампир с предвкушением смотрит вниз, на каменный двор, где воин, опираясь о свой меч, с трудом пытается подняться на ноги. Его свободная рука крепко прижата к горлу, между пальцев струится блестящая кровь. Белая дырка луны стыдливые выглядывает из-за туч, словно это она будет виновата в смерти очередного несчастного глупца, посмевшего напасть на вампира.

Картина перед глазами яркая, насыщенная, будто по-настоящему происходит прямо перед Детлаффом. Сон исчезает, как не бывало.

Подавив вздох, он аккуратно выползает из-под одеяла, замирая каждые несколько секунд и проверяя, не разбудил ли Региса. Потом бесшумно уходит в подсобку, искать нужное дерево. Где-то у него были доски ольхи, возможно, даже найдется насыщенных вишневых оттенков. В конце концов, вампира должна окружать кровь.

Деталей в голове столько, что, при желании, Детлафф мог бы вырезать панно высотой от пола до потолка и в полтора раза шире. К счастью или нет, но у него нет столько подходящей основы, потому он довольствуется более скромными размерами, полтора на три метра. Он четко видит всю картину целиком, и работа движется споро. К тому времени, когда Регис просыпается, Детлафф успевает закончить первый набросок контурами — крылатая фигура в верхней половине, и расстояние между кончиками кожистых крыльев почти равнялось всей ширине полотна, внизу справа — разрушенный крепостной двор и рыцарь, стоящий на одном колене вполоборота к зрителю. Левее него — пока еще схематичная груда камней и выглядывающее из-под них тело.

Регис удивлен, и только поймав его обеспокоенный черный взгляд Детлафф понимает, что они знакомы почти три года — и за это время Детлаффа еще ни разу не посещало такое яркое вдохновение. Настает его черед успокаивающе улыбаться:

— Я в порядке. Просто муза навестила в неурочный час.

Регис продолжает хмуриться, но на его лице четко читается любопытство, отчего в груди Детлаффа цветет шарик тепла. Он отодвигается в сторону, жестом предлагает другу взглянуть на то, что уже имелось — а имелось достаточно, некоторые резчики такого рода работы и вовсе выдавали за законченные. Пузырьки радости и гордости щекочут изнутри, стоит Детлаффу увидеть восторг друга. Регис широко улыбается, на мгновение позабыв о своей привычке прятать заостренные в молодости зубы.

— Я предупрежу ребят, что тебя пока лучше не беспокоить, — не будь Детлафф сейчас по уши в стружке и опилках, он бы крепко обнял друга. Но Регису надо собираться на работу, у него нет лишнего получаса на то, чтобы избавиться от цепкого мусора.

Детлафф просто улыбается, и это больше не кажется неумелой гримасой.

* * *

Заканчивает он в рекордные сроки — через месяц. Орианна охает и ахает, делает больше фотографий, чем строго необходимо, но Детлафф не обижается. Он и сам видит, насколько сильно эта картина отличается от остальных; след вдохновения виден в каждом штрихе, в каждой линии. Следующие несколько дней все бурлит, и Детлафф в порыве раздражения к чертям выключает не прекращавший трезвонить рабочий телефон. Орианна наслаждается всей этой нервотрепкой, вот пускай и сдерживает напор галерей, которые чуть ли не локтями пихаются в попытке урвать себе право первой продемонстрировать его новый шедевр. Детлафф не намерен с ними контактировать, пусть Орианна отрабатывает свою долю; когда она принесет ему несколько наиболее многообещающих вариантов, тогда он и будет решать. Сейчас же он смотрит на картину, по-прежнему выискивает, не надо ли где что подправить, хотя не раз уже исправил все, что только можно было. Даже кольчугу воина, порванную когтями, изображает до последнего колечка, а вены на теле нетопыря до того реалистичны, что даже ему кажется, что они вот-вот дернутся под ударом чудовищного сердца и затрепещут от тока крови внутри.

Детлафф и сам, наверное, похож на вампира — бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, осунувшийся, растрепанный. Но он счастлив. Пускай он создал такую страшную композицию, но это его первая настоящая работа после ухода Рен. Наконец-то он снова цел.

Теперь все будет по-другому.

* * *

Он ошибся.

Рен каким-то образом находит его личный номер, хотя он его последний раз менял в начале прошлого года, и звонит тихим вечером. У Детлаффа нет привычки отвечать незнакомцам (всех, кто может позвонить по этому номеру, он сразу вносит в телефонную книгу), но, поскольку Геральт несколько раз уже связывался с ним не со своего мобильного, Детлафф решает, что это снова он, и берет трубку.

Лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Вечер добрый, Детлафф, — ее шелковый голос на несколько блаженных секунд переносит его в те счастливые дни, когда весь мир цвел красками, а сердце в груди распирало от любви к прекрасной женщине. — Прими мое искреннее восхищение; новая картина бесподобна.

Перед глазами хороводом мелькают черные и красные пятна. Он что есть сил вцепляется в столешницу, наслаждается тем, как пальцы начинают ныть от напряжения — но все равно слишком мало, слишком…

Он вспоминает серо-голубые глаза и добрую улыбку, едва заметный румянец и этот легкий прищур, с каким она на него смотрела, когда они не понимали друг друга. Вспоминает аромат ее любимых духов — с едва заметной горчинкой, замаскированной ванилью и восточными нотками. Вспоминает…

Ногти скребут по столу, пальцы колет болью. С глухим рыком Детлафф силой воли прогоняет прочь непрошеные воспоминания; в груди клубами вьется животная ярость, едва сдерживаемая тонким поводком.

— Кто дал тебе этот номер? — ему плевать, что голос звучит так, будто его кто-то душит. Плевать, что именно Рен может услышать и понять. О, если бы она имела наглость заявиться лично, он бы точно не сдержался и сомкнул пальцы вокруг ее тонкой бледной шейки, настолько сильно ему хочется услышать влажный хруст ломаемых позвонков.

— О, это дамский секрет, — она коротко и переливчато смеется, игнорирует его состояние. Тварь. — Милый, надеюсь, ты хотя бы проверяешь контракты, которые тебе подсовывает твоя рыжая змея, м-м? Помнишь, что я о ней говорила?

Детлафф едва может связно мыслить, злость и боль рвут его изнутри, когтят и стремятся наружу. Разорвать, сломать, загрызть.

Руки дрожат.

— Да, еще одно, прежде чем ты разобьешь свой телефон о стену: я слышала, в галерее «Де Трэзор» сменилось руково…

Ее издевательски мягкие интонации становятся последней каплей. Гортанно рыкнув, он со всей силы швыряет телефон прочь, и перед треском разбитого стекла слышит доносящийся из маленьких динамиков звонкий смех.

Тварь.

Жажда самого настоящего убийства гложет изнутри диким зверем, и несколько секунд Детлафф сидит, упершись локтями в колени и вцепившись в собственные волосы, и пытается успокоиться. Но эту битву он выиграть не в состоянии; кажется, он снова обезумел, прямо как тогда, узнав о предательстве Рен.

Из глотки рвется больной вой, на месте удержаться он больше не в силах. Если он сей же час, немедленно, не избавится от этой едкой ярости, то снова наделает глупостей. И Региса сейчас нет рядом, чтобы отвлечь и успокоить. Эта мысль отзывается неожиданно острой болью в груди, одновременно смешанной с облегчением, что друг не увидит его в таком состоянии.

Переодеваясь в спортивную одежду, Детлафф не церемонится с упрямыми вещами; кажется, что-то трещит, но он только отшвыривает бесполезное уже прочь. Чуть не сгибает ключ в замке входной двери, но чудом обходится без очередной поломки.

Он точно не знает, сколько бегает. Когда он добирается до спортивной площадки в парке, небо уже черное, а фонари заливают улицы мертвенным светом. Упражнения не помогают; пальцы зудят от желания сжать чужую плоть и рвать-давить, кровь горит, кислотой течет по венам, жжет.

Сквозь бурю, рев и шипение внутри прорываются только редкие звуки извне, далекие и бледные. Детлафф не представляет, что было бы, будь сейчас середина дня; он наверняка бы на ком-нибудь сорвался.

При мысли о том, как сладко могут ныть костяшки и мышцы после хорошей драки, приходится закусить губу — до крови.

Кажется, он снова бежит. Но куда — не важно. Перед глазами алое, в легких огонь, в венах кислота. Вываливается из своего безумия, услышав отчаянный женский писк из соседнего переулка. Детлафф не думает о последствиях, он осторожно входит в грязную тьму и вскоре действительно видит троих мужиков, крепко держащих между собой заплаканную блондинку. Хорошо, что не брюнетка, иначе бы его могло и переклинить; так, он взбесился только на насильников.

Коротко рычаще зашипев, он бросается на врагов. Крики, скрежет обуви по асфальту, ругань, боль в руках и ногах от блокируемых ударов. Тело двигается так, как его учили, но без контроля разума, без участия его цивилизованной части — сплошные инстинкты и лютая ярость, наконец нашедшая выход. В нос все сильнее бьет металлический запах крови, смешанный с горечью и вонью от мусорных баков неподалеку. Бывшие насильники поломанными куклами валяются на земле, алые пятна на кирпичной кладке, лужи на потрескавшемся асфальте. И звонкая, головокружительно звонкая тишина, будто весь мир замедлил свой ход и с любопытством заглядывает в эту трещину на своей поверхности.

Кулаки Детлаффа липкие от крови, мокрые волосы лезут в лицо, спортивная кофта порвана и запачкана, а сам он шумно дышит и все ищет, ищет новых врагов.

Видит пятно светлых волос у мусорного бака — блондинка сжалась там в комок. Подробностей не разобрать, слишком мало света, но по задушенному всхлипу он понимает, что та в полнейшем ужасе. Детлафф еще раз смотрит на разбросанные тела вокруг; видно плохо, но их дыхания за своим собственным он не слышит.

Досадливо шипя, он стягивает свою кофту, кое-как вытирает руки, проверяет наличие ключей в кармане штанов. Оставаться здесь смысла больше нет, потому он, скрутив побуревшую тряпку в тугой комок, бодрой трусцой отправляется прочь. Буря внутри наконец улеглась, и он снова может думать. Теперь остается понять, как избавиться от этой тупой боли в груди.

Кофту он выбрасывает на полпути к дому. Входную дверь открывает в предрассветных сумерках. Видит себя в зеркале в коридоре и криво ухмыляется; только слепой бы не понял, что он поучаствовал в драке.

Да, все-таки хорошо, что Регис уехал на медицинский симпозиум в другую страну и не видит его в таком состоянии. У него есть время прийти в норму.

* * *

Он снова не может нормально спать, потому почти всю ночь проводит в мастерской, вырезая очередного вампира-нетопыря — на этот раз с отрезанными крыльями — стоящего на коленях в профиль к наблюдателю, тяжело опустив голову. На улице гремит гроза, ветер протяжно завывает, подпитывая мрачное настроение Детлаффа.

Только громкий треск и грохот возвращают его в реальность, и он, растрепанный, осунувшийся, бежит на звук — и в ступоре смотрит на мокрую листву и обломки там, где должна быть кровать. Холодные капли влетают через пролом в потолке, вымораживают лицо и руки, быстро пропитывают гольф насквозь. Шок сначала мешает вообще что-либо думать, потом Детлаффа продирает осознанием, что при иных обстоятельствах они с Регисом могли бы погибнуть прямо здесь. От этой мысли ледяные мурашки бегут по спине.

Что-то искрит. Шипит. Со странным хрустом свет в доме гаснет, и Детлафф практически ничего не видит. На деревянных ногах он движется к кладовке, находит там фонарь. Только после этого, стуча зубами от холода, идет переодеваться. Добавляет сверху еще комплект осенней одежды.

Остаток ночи он проводит в мастерской. На следующий день, не успевает Детлафф договориться насчет ремонта дома, к нему заявляется Геральт и ставит перед фактом, что Детлафф переезжает к нему, пока здесь такой бардак. По взгляду белоголового понятно — спорить бесполезно. На возмущения типа «я и тут могу жить» просто сверлит своими медовыми глазами и проникновенно заявляет, что может и силком утащить.

Такое беспардонное отношение раздражает, причем чрезвычайно, и Детлафф краем сознания отмечает, что почти не чувствует боли-ярости, едко тлевшей в груди после звонка Рен; слишком Геральт яркий, он одним своим присутствием требует полной сосредоточенности на себе, нет никакой возможности страдать от предательства, оставшегося в уже почти далеком прошлом (все равно Детлафф знает: он еще долго будет реагировать так, словно все это произошло только вчера). Он не отказывает себе в удовольствии и огрызается Геральту, натягивает ему нервы. В конце концов, тот ему не отец и не брат, чтобы указывать, что ему делать и где спать. Они ругаются громко, со вкусом. Детлафф не хочет покидать свой дом — ведь это его крепость, его гнездо. Здесь он в безопасности, здесь его мастерская, здесь Регис.

Что удивительно, первым срывается Геральт. Он подскакивает к Детлаффу и хватает его за плечи, пытает выбить из равновесия, обездвижить в удушающем захвате. Детлафф шипит и плюется едкими проклятиями, попутно выкручиваясь из чужих рук и всячески препятствуя белоголовому в своей поимке. Накал раздражения достигает пика, и они переходят к обычной драке, вымещают друг на друге всю накопившуюся злость и досаду, попутно громя обстановку в тех помещениях, которые обошел стороной ночной ураган.

Аффект уходит, когда Детлафф лежит, уткнувшись носом в ковер, едва в состоянии двигаться из-за сидящего на нем верхом белоголового; костяшки снова содраны, все тело тянет тупой болью, на скуле наливается синяк. Плечи ноют громче всего, а правая рука вывернута за спину, и ладонь на загривке жестко сжимает, фиксируя. К собственному удивлению, вместо ожидаемой горькой злобы на поражение Детлафф чувствует облегчение, почти удовлетворение. Он расслабляется, даже не морщится от забившегося в рот ворса и пыльно-шершавого запаха ковра.

Усталость — после драки, после множества бессонных ночей за верстаком — усталость наваливается разом, пудовыми гирями виснет на горле, на руках и ногах, и одновременно с тем в груди наконец-то легко и пусто.

Пальцы на загривке сжимаются сильнее; еще чуть-чуть, и появятся синяки. Детлафф слабо дергается — белоголовый все так же крепко сидит на нем, все так же шумно дышит. Второй рукой он настолько крепко сжимает его правое запястье, что ладонь начинает затекать. С запозданием вспоминается предупреждение Геральта на той вечеринке, но у Детлаффа уже нет сил, чтобы реагировать хоть с какой-нибудь степенью тревоги. Сейчас, до донышка выплеснув все свои нестабильные эмоции, да еще и лежа под горячим как печка Геральтом, Детлафф чувствует, что наконец-то сможет спокойно уснуть.

Геральт ругается как сапожник, но где-то далеко, как сквозь вату.

Ушат холодной воды оказывается полнейшей неожиданностью, и, зараза, прекрасно будит. Голова немного гудит, глаза жжет, мокрые волосы и гольф противно липнут к коже. Коротко выругавшись, Детлафф садится на колени — сначала резко, но, охнув, замедляет свои движения. Выпрямившись, он сразу стягивает мокрый гольф (с бледной досадой отмечает, что его самого уже начинает потряхивать от холода) и кое-как вытирает им волосы — лишь бы с них не капало на спину. Когда он убирает волосы с лица, Геральт смотрит на него очень странно и пристально, Детлафф этого взгляда не понимает. Но злости там нет. Наверное.

Детлафф морщится и передергивает плечами, когда одинокая холодная капля срывается с кончиков волос и бежит вниз по голой коже. Давит зевок.

— Это было подло.

— Зато действенно. Ты мне нужен во вменяемом состоянии. Собирайся.

Он ведь не отстанет, да? Интересно, это он от Региса нахватался, или Регис у него? Протестовать нет ни сил, ни желания, Детлафф только вздыхает, массирует правое плечо. Ну и крепкая же у Геральта хватка…

* * *

В доме настолько холодно, что Детлафф ходит, нацепив пять слоев одежды и замотавшись в плед по самые уши. А, может, это не вокруг холодно, а его морозит — все-таки поздняя весна на дворе, обычно температура для него уже почти комфортная. Геральт только недоуменно пожимает плечами и заявляет, что кондиционеры на охлаждение еще не включал и не знает, в чем дело.

Строители порадовать тоже не хотят — все фирмы, какие Детлафф находит, хором заявляют об аврале из-за урагана, и ближайшее время, на которое он может договориться о приезде ремонтников, это через пятнадцать дней. Да на саму работу еще уйдет от четырех до семи суток.

И все это время ему предстоит прожить у Геральта.

По крайней мере, Детлафф сейчас настолько вымотан, что ни о какой работе и речи быть не может. Он либо отсыпается, либо зависает в кресле у книжного шкафа, замотанный в два пледа. Еще он скучает по Регису, но никак не может придумать повод, чтобы позвонить другу: ругаться с ним из-за Геральта нет желания, делиться мрачными мыслями — и подавно. Остается только молча страдать, хотя это ничто в сравнении с тем, что было перед этим. Детлаффу почти стыдно за то, что снова сорвался на Геральте, и на следующее утро он все-таки пытается извиниться перед белоголовым. Тот только странно на него смотрит.

Детлафф раздраженно выдыхает; он не понимает Геральта.

* * *

Через два дня Орианна его вызванивает и сообщает, что уже можно выбирать галерею для картины с первым нетопырем. Критики должным образом заинтригованы, владельцы выставочных площадок выложили все свои карты и ждут его решение. Даже в сети поднялась небольшая волна предвкушения, потому что туда каким-то (наверняка рыжим и наглым) образом умудряются просочиться некоторые фотографии. И качество у них, кстати, низкое, но достаточное, чтобы возбудить интерес и желание увидеть композицию собственными глазами. Детлафф раздраженно барабанит пальцами по столу, но на встречу соглашается, хотя все еще чувствует себя не самым лучшим образом.

Они с Орианной уже давно знакомы, и она не тащит его в какой-нибудь ресторан; они встречаются у нее в офисе, за закрытыми стеклянными дверями. И, на самом деле, Детлафф не удивлен, что самое выгодное предложение ему приходит именно от «Галери де Трэзор». Просто так бы Рен ему не позвонила.

Орианна, конечно же, в курсе происходящего за кулисами, и делится сочными подробностями. Детлафф почти ожидает услышать имя Рен, но вместо этого слышит имя ее сестры. Подумать только, и ей хватает наглости надеяться на что-либо после того, что она ему сделала?

Он презрительно хмыкает, комкая лист контракта с «Де Трэзор». В ушах звенит издевательский смех Рен.

Дату показа горельефной картины он назначает на двадцатое следующего месяца. Там и Регис уже вернется, а он ведь наверняка захочет посмотреть на предстоящее столпотворение. Детлафф даже не сомневается, что Орианна заставит его посетить день открытия; не раз и не два они ссорились по этому поводу, и неизменно она выходила победительницей, убеждая его если не общаться с поклонниками, то хотя бы показываться им на глаза время от времени. Может, с Регисом это не будет такой же пыткой, как обычно.

* * *

Жить под одной крышей с Геральтом… удобно. Конечно, нет того ощущения гнезда, какое возникает в компании Региса, но тоже есть что-то доброжелательное. И очень спокойное. Еще в первый день они разделили домашние обязанности, и Детлаффу, если игнорировать температуру, почти комфортно. Если бы только в груди не тянуло болью, а по венам не бежали едкие искры злости…

Здесь, вдали от внешнего мира, будто своя отдельная реальность; и хотя тут нет посторонних, неизменно Детлаффа раздражавших, он чувствует, как постепенно взвинчивается все сильнее. И в какой-то момент просто срывается — вполне может статься, что и по какому-то пустяку.

Стеклянный кувшин на кухонном столе дрожит от их криков, а потом и вовсе падает на пол, когда кто-то из них толкает второго. Угли в животе мгновенно вспыхивают от накопившихся эмоций, и с шипящим рычанием Детлафф бросается на белоголового.

Драка длится неожиданно долго. И до чего же приятно встретить достойного противника — это уже их третий раз, но только сейчас Детлафф отмечает мастерство Геральта. И почти не удивляется, когда тот в третий же раз укладывает его носом в пол.

Следующим утром, перед уходом по делам, Геральт, смешно подвигав бровями, сообщает ему о спортивном зале, оборудованном в подвале. Детлафф поначалу не намерен туда спускаться, но эйфория от хорошей драки быстро проходит, а досаду хочется хоть куда-нибудь излить. Регулярные физические нагрузки в этом помогают, пускай и частично.

* * *

Орианна пытается его уговорить сдвинуть дату премьеры, но он непреклонен. Он не пустит чужих в свой дом, пока тот в таком состоянии.

Но и вдохновение к нему не возвращается, оно прячется от разрушительных эмоций, которые все никак не улягутся. Максимум, что Детлафф может заставить себя делать — простенькие фигурки животных из остатков, больше похожие на детские игрушки, чем на произведения искусства. Это напоминает ему его первые месяцы, когда он и нож толком держать в маленьких детских руках не мог; и как тогда он получал удовлетворение от кривых и угловатых фигурок, так и теперь чувствует почти умиротворение — впечатления определенно мягче, чем после работы над полноценным рельефом.

На полках рядом с лошадками и собаками появляются слоны, лисицы, вороны и олени. Крокодил больше похож на змею с лапами, а заяц — на крысу с ушами.

Разбитый телефон все так же лежит у стены в гостиной; Детлафф никак не может заставить себя его выкинуть, при одном только взгляде он тотчас вспоминает и звонок, и все остальное. Когда он в таком состоянии возвращается в дом Геральта, то идет прямиком в подвал, едва вспомнив переодеться в спортивное.

Геральт застает его распластавшимся на полу и тупо пялящимся в потолок. Детлафф надеется, что тот разозлится, но вместо очередной драки его утягивают на диван, суют в руку стакан с водкой, и заставляют рассказать, в чем дело. Поначалу Детлафф упрямится, но алкоголь быстро развязывает ему язык.

Последнее, что он помнит — в горле клокочет злость, Геральт сидит вплотную рядом, закинув ему руку на плечо, то ли удерживая от опрометчивых поступков, то ли поддерживая. Наверное, разморенный исходящим от белоголового жаром, Детлафф отключается вскоре после этого.


	3. 3. Детлафф.

* * *

После пьянки с Геральтом Детлаффу немного легчает. Совсем капельку, но и этого хватает, чтобы сохранить здравый рассудок. Он даже находит в себе силы начать работу над горным пейзажем на яблоневом щите — подарок Регису к его возвращению. Конечно, поначалу руки не желают правильно двигаться (а под закрытыми веками мелькают картинки цвета вина), но мысли о друге помогают сосредоточиться.

Еще после того вечера откровений Геральт теперь время от времени странно себя ведет; доходит до того, что Детлафф может вообще не понять его очередную реплику. И уточняющие вопросы не помогают, а, наоборот, только сильнее путают. Зато тот охотнее соглашается на спарринги и практически не сдерживается, за что Детлафф ему искренне благодарен. Ему не хочется срываться и потом объяснять Геральту, с кем он успел подраться и откуда на его руках столько крови. Вряд ли белоголовый сдаст его властям, но лишняя нервотрепка совершенно ни к чему.

Из-за пролома в крыше дома холодно, хотя запах листвы и древесины, мокрый и живой, Детлаффу нравится. Но — холодно. Действительно хорошо, что Геральт уговорил его переехать к нему, а то еще неизвестно, как бы Детлафф справлялся. Он и так едва заставляет себя выкинуть разбитый телефон, лишь чудом вспомнив вытащить сим-карту.

Обычно Детлафф до упора ходит со старым телефоном — смартфоном, — и сдается только когда тот либо перестает держать заряд, либо становится жертвой какого-нибудь несчастного случая. И новый он по возможности покупает той же модели, что у него уже была.

Как он неожиданно понимает в магазине, при одном взгляде на двойник его умершего телефона в голове тотчас вспыхивают нежеланные воспоминания и ненавистный смех.

Тварь. _Тварь_.

Продавец, слегка заикаясь (интересно, с чего бы, до этого же говорил нормально), отскакивает к соседнему стенду и расписывает ему преимущества выставленных там смартфонов. Мысленно встряхнув головой, Детлафф внимательнее вглядывается в характеристики.

Сим-карту он в новый телефон вставляет сразу после покупки, и не проходит и пяти минут, как на экране отображается входящий вызов. Регис. В груди знакомо теплеет, а губы сами собой дергаются в слабой улыбке.

* * *

Эта тварь открыла ящик Пандоры. Проклятый ящик Пандоры. Детлафф не понимает, _зачем_ ей понадобилось это делать, он только знает, что будто вернулся на полгода назад, когда уже перестал срываться в лютую ярость, но по-прежнему из-за малейшей детали мог резко вспомнить неприятное и ухнуть в черную клокочущую злость. Как и тогда, отвлечься получается резьбой, тренировками и общением с Регисом — увы, пока только по телефону, но даже так от теплоты в голосе друга заклинившая в груди Детлаффа пружина немного разжимается. Иногда и Геральт помогает не думать о наболевшем, особенно когда перестает нести непонятную чушь.

Детлафф держится.

Орианна, в очередной раз позвавшая его к себе, минуту на него смотрит, а потом со словами «Знаешь что, к демонам все» просто подходит и обнимает его. Детлафф каменеет и стоит столбом, не отвечая, но где-то глубоко внутри признателен за это. Она его понимает — она была свидетельницей всего, что в свое время произошло между ним и Рен — и Детлафф рад, что ему нет нужды ничего объяснять. Орианна, конечно, не Регис, и она даже не пытается скрывать своей акульей натуры, однако за все годы их знакомства и сотрудничества она каким-то образом сумела стать другом. И ни разу его не предала и не попыталась ввести в заблуждение. Да, в первый год их знакомства она еще порывалась лавировать словами, но очень быстро догадалась, что у Детлаффа трудности с завуалированными намеками (да и с не завуалированными зачастую тоже, если уж на то пошло), и сменила тактику.

Пускай она не чурается прикосновений, объятий — настоящих, крепких, а не того вежливого недоразумения, распространенного среди людей моды и искусства — от нее едва ли можно ожидать. Оттого эти несколько секунд, пока Детлафф дышит ее неожиданно нежными духами, только ценнее.

— Регис скоро вернется? — отстранившись, она за руку отводит его к диванчику и усаживает рядом с собой.

— Через полторы недели. Как раз и ремонт закончится до его прихода.

— Ремонт это прекрасно, — кивает Орианна и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. — Я могу как-нибудь помочь?

Детлафф вздыхает и по привычке сутулится. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки:

— Я справлюсь. Но спасибо, что предложила.

— Если что, обращайся, — улыбка у нее почти по-настоящему теплая. — А по поводу премьеры нетопыря — Луи последние несколько дней вдруг начал мне настойчиво намекать, что не прочь расширить договор. Хочешь что-нибудь еще выставить в добавок к уже заявленному?

— Почему?

— Ничего особенно подозрительного я не нашла. Может, он подсчитал планируемую прибыль и хочет кусок пожирнее.

— У меня дурные предчувствия по этому поводу, — отвечает Детлафф, качая головой.

— Понимаю. Давить не буду, решение за тобой. Время у нас еще есть. О, где же мое гостеприимство. Чай? Кофе? Кровь?

Детлафф непонимающе глядит на нее целых десять секунд, пока не вспоминает, что Орианна постоянно называет вино кровью. Криво улыбается. Он был бы вполне не прочь отведать настоящей крови одного конкретно взятого человека.

* * *

Они с Регисом общаются каждый вечер, и Детлафф поражается, как они раньше до этого не додумались — это ведь так приятно и легко, а еще помогает справиться с бурей внутри. Детлаффу нравится слушать друга, хоть сидя на соседнем кресле, хоть прижав телефон к уху. Им нет необходимости напрямую касаться темы Рен; Регис достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы не добавлять мучений «наводящими вопросами». Они обсуждают абсолютно все кроме Рен. И Детлафф не в силах сдержать ответной улыбки, когда на его предложение посетить премьеру нетопыря друг с жаром соглашается.

Чем ближе день приезда Региса, тем Детлаффу легче. Но особую радость доставляет факт завершенного ремонта и полного отсутствия чужих людей в доме. Конечно, пройдет еще какое-то время, прежде чем в эти стены вернется ощущение защищенного гнезда, но начало уже положено. А еще после ежевечерних звонков Региса Детлаффу приятнее всего работать над горным пейзажем — он его заканчивает быстро даже по собственным меркам. В голове тотчас всплывает виденный где-то в интернете развалившийся на ветке дремлющий гепард, а руки сами собой тянутся к инструментам.

Едкая пружина злости в груди все еще сидит, но глубоко, почти не оказывая на него влияние. Сказывается опыт — в этот раз Детлаффу легче справляться с раскаленными добела мыслями. Перед штормом он сильно сорвался, застигнутый врасплох неожиданным звонком, но сейчас… сейчас легче. Определенно. Не прекрасно, но — легче.

Поймав себя на мысли, что не прочь бы и с Геральтом снова встретиться, Детлафф не сдерживается и хмыкает. Вот и еще один смертный сумел просочиться сквозь его высокую стену отчуждения. Но нельзя отрицать, что белоголовому здорово удается его отвлекать. Да и о фиаско с Рен он теперь знает, не будет лишний раз травить душу. Только увы, автоответчик бодрым сиплым голосом сообщает, что Геральт «укатил на заказ» и вернется к концу недели. Не страшно, ножи и древесина всегда в распоряжении Детлаффа.

* * *

Рейс Региса задерживается на целых полчаса по непонятным причинам (кажется, что-то связанное с погодой над океаном), но в конце концов Детлафф имеет удовольствие видеть своего дорогого друга. Несколько помятого, с кругами под глазами, но довольно улыбающегося. Детлафф почти не каменеет, когда Регис крепко его обнимает — время близится к полуночи, и люди вокруг целенаправленно идут по своим делам, не обращая внимания на них двоих больше, чем требовалось, чтобы обогнуть их и не врезаться. Пряча улыбку в седой макушке друга, Детлафф неловко отвечает на объятия. Все-таки он действительно соскучился — хочется держать и держать, наслаждаться знакомым запахом и теплом.

Домой они едут в уютном молчании: Детлафф не хочет говорить о личном в присутствии таксиста, а Регис так и вовсе дремлет, прикорнув у него на плече. Даже не дремлет — полноценно засыпает. Пружина в груди почти полностью разжимается, и очень уютно вот так вот сидеть, слепо глядя в ночь за окном, и слушать родное дыхание рядом. Когда они подъезжают к дому, Детлафф не находит в себе сил разбудить друга. Расплатившись с водителем, он осторожно поднимает Региса на руки, забирает его чемоданы и относит свою ценную ношу в спальню.

Утром Регис на него странно смотрит с любопытным выражением лица: нечто среднее между нахмуренным и веселым, будто он не знает, какую линию поведения выбрать. Детлафф недолго ломает над этим голову. Он в который уже раз пожимает плечами в ответ на непонятные сигналы (если надо будет, Регис прямым текстом потом объяснит) и выставляет на стол чашку с любимым чаем Региса и блюдо с не менее любимым им вишневым пирогом.

Губы друга расползаются в улыбке настолько широкой, что Детлафф видит его заточенные зубы. Ему нравится эта улыбка. Она отзывается в груди шариком тепла и гнезда. Это домашняя и уютная улыбка.

* * *

Регис его удивляет, когда берет три дня отгула на дату премьеры. Еще больше удивляет, когда после осмотра их гардероба сообщает, что они идут за покупками. Детлафф пытается возразить, что это вовсе не обязательно, но друг непреклонен и не остается ничего иного, кроме как уступить.

По торговому центру и прочим магазинам они ходят не просто несколько часов — почти весь световой день, и Детлафф очень быстро начинает искренне жалеть, что не сопротивлялся усерднее. Да, ему приятно сделать другу приятно — от одного только воспоминания, как Регис охает и, бережно отставив врученный пейзаж, изо всех сил обнимает его, пушистое тепло разливается по всему телу — но действительно ли шоппинг можно отнести к этому «приятно»? С каждой примеркой и каждым откинутым вариантом различных элементов одежды Детлафф все больше склоняется к тому, что на такие жертвы он еще раз пойдет только в самом крайнем случае. А Регису будто все это только в радость, будто с каждой неудачей уверенность в нем горит все сильнее.

Уже ближе к закату они наконец находят искомое. Словно в насмешку над всеми предыдущими поисками, в этом бутике есть подходящий костюм как для Детлаффа, так и для Региса — только заслышав запросы его придирчивого друга, продавец почти сразу резко ускоряется. Нужный френч Регис замечает на одном из манекенов — длиной до середины бедра, но, увы, белый. Продавец жестом фокусника непонятно где откапывает насыщенно-антрацитовый, а еще в тон к нему — брюки и жилет. Над пятью рубашками разных фасонов и цветов они с Регисом спорят (Детлафф ради любопытства специально засекает время) ровно двенадцать минут и тридцать семь секунд. В итоге Детлаффу приходится примерить их всех, и тут уже он сам пресекает разгоравшийся по-новой спор, заявив, что ему больше прочих нравится «вот эта рубашка, которая на ощупь как вино». Продавец косит взгляд на Региса, но Регис уже с теплой (ободряющей, с запозданием расшифровывает Детлафф) улыбкой вручает ему туфли с носками и предлагает надеть весь наряд целиком.

Стоячий воротник рубашки плотно прилегает к коже, но ощущения ошейника нет — ткань действительно очень приятная, теплая и плотная, хотя и тоньше той, из которой сшиты френч и жилет с брюками. Все садится на удивление хорошо (продавец на это мимоходом высказанное удивление оскорбленно восклицает «Наши модели всегда садятся идеально!»). В зеркале он себя разглядывает, слегка сощурившись; хочется по привычке ссутулиться, но ткань тянет плечи и не дает этого сделать. Он смотрит на себя и так, и эдак — и никак не может понять, что именно ему не дает покоя. Френч облегает фигуру, одновременно с этим особо не стесняя разумных движений; брюки нигде не жмут, стрелки стремятся вертикально вниз, такие острые, будто изнутри линейку вшили; рубашка цвета вина выделяется единственным ярким пятном, разбавляя почти полную черноту костюма.

Что-то тут явно не так. Что-то упорно не дает Детлаффу покоя.

Когда он выходит из примерочной (звонко стуча каблуками по начищенному паркету), наградой за все сомнения становится необычная, но приятная улыбка Региса. Друг его разглядывает с видимым удовольствием и слегка вскинув брови, а еще он почему-то прикрывает свою улыбку от продавца. Опасается, что тот увидит его заточенные зубы? Странно.

Заключительным аккордом сегодняшним мучениям становится светло-серый (практически белый) костюм-тройка, который Регис выбирает себе не без помощи продавца, явно обрадованного, что в этот раз обходится без споров. Детлафф не удивится, если окажется, что Регис с самого начала знал, что именно хотел купить, и этому бутику просто посчастливилось иметь необходимое. Пиджак у друга оказывается короче, однако всю его поверхность покрывает абстрактная вышивка нитью в тон, заметная только по игре света и на ощупь. Рубашка (тоже с воротником-стойкой) — белая настолько, что Детлаффу почти режет глаза.

В этом костюме Регис сразу становится светлым и хорошим, особенно когда довольно улыбается. Только его темные глаза и намекают, что не такой уж он белый и пушистый.


	4. 4. Геральт.

И ведь он еще сомневался, стоит ли соглашаться на предложение Региса, подумать только. Он мог пропустить _такое_. О-о-о.

В очередной раз на секунду остановившись и сделав несколько вдохов-выдохов, Геральт возвращает нейтральное выражение лица, хотя внутри он уже добрых полчаса катается по полу и гомерически хохочет — с каждым подслушанным диалогом хохочет все сильнее. Кажется, еще немного, и у него начнется истерика.

— Ох, девочки, вы видели как он бокал-то держит? — серьезные, казалось бы, женщины сбиваются в стайку неподалеку и совершенно по-девчоночьи охают. Геральт никак не может определиться, это игра на публику или естественная реакция.

— Будто и не стекляшка вовсе, а прекрасная бесценная роза! — мечтательно добавляет вторая. Наверняка уже представляет, как Детлафф эту самую розу дарит ей и признается в любви до гроба.

Геральт маскирует смех кашлем и поспешно сменяет место дислокации, попутно разглядывая то публику, то удивительно реалистичные картины Детлаффа, а немного позже — и его самого. Теперь-то Геральт отчасти понимает, почему Регис так многозначительно ухмылялся накануне. Мало того, что они с Эретайном выглядят просто сногсшибательно (сразу видно, кто постарался и с какой целью), так еще и всякому зрячему человеку хватит одного-единственного взгляда, чтобы увидеть — эти двое практически не отходят друг от друга. О, Орианна (рыжая, хищная и черти ее дери, но это аквамариновое платье сидит на ней идеально) время от времени втягивает в их маленький мирок некоторых гостей, и они какое-то время общаются, вот только говорят преимущественно Регис с Орианной. Детлафф по большей части занят тем, что старательно избегает каких бы то ни было контактов, одновременно с этим пытаясь делать это не слишком заметно. Это даже в какой-то мере забавно.

Геральту почти жалко Детлаффа, когда восторженный Лютик налетает на их маленькую компанию, перехватывает руль диалога и долгих пятнадцать минут мельтешит вокруг; ничего плохого их бард даже в мыслях не замышляет, но уж очень он… активная личность. По крайней мере, когда между Лютиком и Регисом завязывается философская перепалка, в которую они мимоходом втягивают всех окружающих, Детлафф получает возможность улизнуть из этого безумия, пускай и только на другой конец зала.

В уголке Геральта прибавляется людей. Причем именно что «людей» — он с досадой отмечает повысившееся внимание. Мда, со стороны наблюдать за этим веселее, чем находиться в лучах метафорических софитов.

— Геральт?

— М-м? — он отрывает взгляд от публики и концентрируется на определенно беспокойном Эретайне. Его это внимание, наверное, достает еще сильнее, чем Геральта.

— Если дама-ресторатор вручила мне визитку с предложением «как-нибудь воспользоваться оказией», она не имела в виду посещение ее ресторана, да?

— Кхм. Думаю, она имела в виду не только посещение ресторана. Скорее всего, она бы предпочла, соверши ты это посещение в одиночку, а не в компании друзей. И вечером.

Несколько секунд Детлафф переваривает услышанное.

— Ты мог просто сказать «Нет, не имела», — ворчливо отвечает он и скрещивает руки на груди. Не будь вокруг столько людей и не будь Детлафф таким хмурым, Геральт бы однозначно рискнул заправить его растрепавшиеся прядки за ухо.

— Но это получился бы неполный ответ.

— Остальное меня не интересует, — огрызается еще.

— Спокойней, скоро вы с Регисом уже отправитесь домой. Не надо тут на меня наезжать, — но черт возьми, руки так и чешутся его погладить. И не только по голове. Чертов Регис с его чертовыми гениальными идеями и чертовым вкусом и чертовым умением производить впечатление.

— Я не… а. Да. О каком моменте они все говорят ты тоже не знаешь?

— Во-первых, что это за «тоже» такое, а во-вторых, какой момент и где? В каком контексте?

— Когда… восхищаются картинами, — Детлафф говорит медленно, будто неуверенный в подбираемых словах.

— Ах это. Я, конечно, не специалист, но могу предположить, что это они так выражают восторги реалистичности и твоему умению поймать момент, — с кривой улыбкой отвечает Геральт.

Детлафф шумно выдыхает:

— Но я же ничего не ловлю, я просто вырезаю картину.

— Да. Не ломай голову, это просто выражение такое. Кстати, мое уважение — картины у тебя неземные, — видя, что собеседник снова завис, Геральт вздыхает и добавляет: — очень, очень хорошие. Я такого уровня еще не встречал.

— О. Спасибо… наверное, — Детлафф по-прежнему хмурится, но, если глаза Геральта не обманывают, он видит и мимолетную улыбку.

Улыбнуться в ответ проще простого, хотя спину и жгут взгляды поклонниц и поклонников Детлаффа. Как малые дети, право слово.

Всякое веселье испаряется за секунду, когда Геральт видит позади Эретайна Анариетту. Одетая в струящееся платье цвета меди, она не идет — величественно плывет по начищенному паркету, и разглядывает в равной степени как картины, так и публику вокруг. При виде ее в голову сразу лезут воспоминания, и хочется скривиться как после съеденного целиком лимона (а опыт у Геральта благодаря Ламберту имеется, между прочим).

Детлафф оборачивается и тотчас каменеет, а Геральт с некоторой тревогой отмечает, как мелкой дрожью трясутся его кулаки. Опасаясь, как бы не произошло чего некрасивого, он осторожно берет его под локоть и уводит обратно к Регису. Эретайн почти не сопротивляется, и ощутимо расслабляется, оказавшись в компании друга.

По крайней мере, Анариетте хватает мозгов не приближаться к их компании — она только издалека поглядывает на них и, кажется, даже кривит губы в ухмылке, и Геральт не может не задуматься о причинах ее веселья. На ее месте он бы не искушал лихо, мирно спящее на соседней крыше.

* * *

По устоявшемуся расписанию, следующий их спарринг наступает на второй день после выставки. Сначала Геральт думает, что Детлафф перенесет встречу, но нет — тот заявляется ровно в четыре, как договаривались, со спортивной сумкой через плечо и волосами, собранными в хвост. Застигнутый последним фактом врасплох, Геральт банальнейшим образом зависает на несколько секунд, и к реальности возвращается, только когда Детлафф интересуется, в чем проблема.

Черт, а ведь он думал, что разобрался уже со всем этим. Вот уж Регис на выставке не только фанатам свинью подложил вместе с пищей для размышлений. И фантазий.

Пока Геральт копается, переодеваясь, и в последний раз проверяет наличие непрочитанных сообщений, Детлафф уже спускается в зал на разминку. Геральт его застает в стойке на руках и до боли прикусывает губу, прослеживая взглядом длинные ноги, вытянутые идеально вверх, и бледный торс с негустой, но контрастно-черной порослью. Пройдя один круг (ни разу не потеряв равновесия, и боги вверху и внизу, неужели он не понимает, как это выглядит со стороны), Детлафф возвращается на ноги, одергивает съехавшую футболку, бросает на Геральта вопросительный взгляд, и, совершенно упустив из виду, какое произвел впечатление, возвращается к разминке. Невозможно.

Геральт в который раз мысленно задается вопросом, специально ли Детлафф игнорирует это напряжение между ними (пока что абсолютно одностороннее, что, между прочим, очень и очень _обидно_ ), и в который раз не находит ответ. Вздохнув, очищает голову от лишнего и принимается за разминку.

Спарринг идет хорошо; даже очень хорошо — будто в Детлаффе что-то изменилось. Будто он уравновешеннее, увереннее. Опаснее — понимает Геральт, когда бой неожиданно переходит на ближнюю дистанцию и, впервые на его памяти, Детлафф успевает выгодно воспользоваться полученным преимуществом. Они валятся на пол, и, наверное, минут десять катаются, пока Детлафф все-таки не обхватывает его шею рукой, давя предплечьем и частично перекрывая кислород. Ногами он не дает Геральту найти опору для переворота или пинка, и спину почти обжигает чужим жаром. Мысли резко и без малейшего предупреждения перескакивают на другую колею, так что будь они машинами, визг шин и вонь резины услышали бы на другом конце города. В ушах звенит не только от нехватки воздуха.

Геральт по возможности расслабляется, демонстрируя, что признает свое поражение.

— Отпусти меня, — он сипит, и черт подери, даже это подливает масла в возбуждение. Ох они рискуют очень некрасиво закончить.

Вместо ответа чужое предплечье сильнее вжимается в горло; еще немного, и Геральт вообще не сможет дышать.

— Детлафф, хватит! — слова едва пробиваются сквозь стучащую в ушах кровь, адреналин разжигает новый пожар. Тело наконец понимает, что это не прелюдия к сексу, и Геральт слышит дыхание у себя над ухом: частое, нервное, неглубокое.

Оно заставляет всерьез встревожиться.

Эретайн напряжен до такой степени, что его всего потряхивает, а сердцебиение больше напоминает не отдельные удары, а медленную вибрацию; Геральт ощущает ее всей спиной. Инстинкты бьют тревогу.

— Детлафф? — Возможно, это мимолетная потеря контроля. Возможно, его накрыло флешбэком.

Геральт старается не напрягаться, хотя все его тело и гудит от понимания, что он на самой грани, за которой тренировки обязательно перехватят контроль и он не сможет ручаться за здоровье противника. Он все еще надеется обойтись малыми жертвами (саднящее горло это вообще несерьезно, право слово). Секунды вязким медом текут по стенкам времени, растягиваются, до краев заполненные адреналином, жаром и кристально-четкой реальностью, которой будто докрутили насыщенности. Сердце заполошно бьется о ребра, грудь горит от желания вдохнуть, чужое дыхание горячит висок и ухо. Геральту многого стоит не брыкаться (не извиваться и не тереться о так удачно подставленное тело; он все-таки еще не настолько отчаялся).

Он чувствует как Детлафф вздрагивает всем телом, и мгновение спустя хватка на горле разжимается. Геральт шумно и с наслаждением дышит, не торопясь пока никуда перекатываться. Будь сейчас на месте Эретайна кто другой, Геральт бы безо всяких задних мыслей просто взял и хорошенько трахнул партнера в отместку за это чертово покушение, но увы и ах, напряжение так не сбросить к обоюдному удовольствию.

Спокойно прийти в себя ему не дают — Детлафф безо всяких церемоний поспешно спихивает его, а когда Геральт находит его взглядом, уже сидит, вжавшись спиной в стену, и крепко прижав ладони и ступни к полу, будто удерживая себя на месте. Он смотрит на Геральта не отрываясь, дышит тяжело и быстро, и несколько безумных секунд в его потемневших глазах Геральт видит возбуждение. Вскоре ледяным душем приходит понимание.

Детлафф в ужасе.

— Я в порядке, — Геральт заставляет себя звучать спокойно и буднично, невзирая на саднящее горло и гуляющий по венам адреналин. Он осторожно ползет к другу, внимательно наблюдает за его реакцией на свое приближение. — Все обошлось.

— Я… еще немного и…

— Дыши со мной, Детлафф. Вдо-ох… вы-ыдох. Вот так, молодец, — он останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, садится, скрестив ноги, показательно медленно дышит.

Детлаффа прошивает крупная дрожь, лицо искажают боль и вина.

— Ты… Регис, он бы…

— Я живой. Никто никого не потерял. Дыши, Детлафф, медленно. Дыши со мной. Во-от.

Наверное, любой нормальный человек на месте Геральта убежал бы куда подальше от своего несостоявшегося убийцы, а то и в полицию бы еще нажаловался. По счастью, нормальным Геральт себя не считает. К тому же, встань вопрос жизни и смерти, он бы не колебался — даже в том положении у него имелся выбор из нескольких калечащих ударов, которыми можно было разбить хватку, и ослабленное состояние не помешало бы. Хорошо, что ему не пришлось делать этот выбор.

Где-то наверху звенит телефон; Геральт его игнорирует, наблюдает, как Детлафф постепенно приходит в себя.

— Геральт, прости меня, я…

— Прощаю, — сипло перебивает он и, после секундных раздумий, с кривоватой улыбкой разводит руки в стороны. Горло саднит, но даже почти приятно. — Будем обниматься в примирении?

Эретайн моргает, смотрит так, словно пытается расшифровать инопланетный язык. Всяко лучше предыдущего ужаса.

— Обниматься?

— Ну да, — оторопелый Детлафф похож на взъерошенного вороненка, — я слышал, здорово помогает успокоиться.

— Сейчас? С тобой? После того, как я…

— Сейчас, со мной, после того, как ты, — снова перебивает его Геральт, держит все ту же ровную и повседневную интонацию. — Иди сюда. Если хочешь, конечно, я ни в коем случае не заставляю.

— Я… — замолкнув и нахмурившись, Детлафф старательно что-то обдумывает.

Когда Геральту кажется, что он так ничего и не дождется, Эретайн кивает каким-то своим мыслям и за считанные секунды оказывается у него на коленях. Буквально оседлав и прижав к полу. Поперхнувшись воздухом, Геральт осознает, в какую ситуацию сам себя загнал, но отступать поздно — остается загонять ненужные мысли куда подальше, до лучших времен. После некоторой заминки Детлафф неожиданно крепко обнимает его за плечи и утыкается носом в шею, а еще — издает нечленораздельно-довольный звук, когда руки Геральта находят свое пристанище у него на пояснице.

Влажные от пота волосы Эретайна еще пахнут травяным шампунем. Геральт старательно вспоминает Дийкстру и Лето. Говорить не хочется.

После душа они перебираются на кухню; Детлафф держит чашку с чаем обеими руками, будто пытается согреться. И снова хмурится. Что ж, по крайней мере, он больше не паникует.

— Хочешь поговорить о произошедшем?

— Ты звучишь прямо как мой психолог, — Детлафф смотрит на него исподлобья. — Что конкретно тебя интересует?

— О нет, это «хочешь ли ты что-нибудь рассказать», а не «что меня интересует», — не получив никакой реакции, Геральт вздыхает и бессознательно массирует шею. — Это не первый и далеко не последний раз, когда друг наставил мне синяков и ссадин — заживет. Я понимаю, что произошедшее очень серьезно и требует тщательного обсуждения. Если хочешь — мы можем поговорить. Не хочешь — я не заставляю. У тебя сейчас трудный период из-за некоторых личностей, я _прекрасно_ понимаю. Если ты вспомнишь, мы и спарринги стали из-за этого регулярно проводить.

— Они действительно помогают. Я подумаю над твоими словами и… постараюсь не допускать повторения. Иногда… — Эретайн затихает, пристально уставившись в остывающий чай, а Геральт давит не к месту вспыхнувшее желание убрать волосы с его лица и заправить за уши. И, может, еще слегка встряхнуть. Или не слегка.

Он подается вперед и ловит взгляд льдистых глаз:

— Раз помогают — прекрасно, мы будем продолжать.

— Ты очень странный, Геральт.

Он не сдерживает улыбки:

— Ты тоже. Два сапога пара, м?

Лицо Эретайна на несколько секунд приобретает такую невыразительность, которую Геральт научился различать; она значит, что Детлафф осознанно переключает себя с конкретно упомянутых предметов на значение фразы целиком. Морщинка между его бровей разглаживается, когда он вспоминает искомое.

* * *

Почти непривычно самостоятельно разбираться с возбуждением, не прыгая при этом в холодный душ, но тело очень быстро вспоминает, что да как. Не проходит и минуты, а перед мысленным взором уже вспыхивают непрошеные образы: бледное тело, длинные ноги, тяжесть на бедрах и шумное дыхание на ухо. Глухо застонав, Геральт прикусывает губу и сжимает член у основания, пережидает наплыв жидкого огня. Он хочет хоть немного растянуть удовольствие, но такими темпами все кончится постыдно быстро.

Ладонь скользит без малейших усилий, и Геральту приходится сознательно себя одергивать каждый раз, как ритм ускоряется и становится рваным. Вторая рука безобразничает, и неожиданно яркое ощущение от ногтей по животу — как удар под дых; он непроизвольно прогибается в пояснице, хриплый стон дерет горло.

В ушах эхом отдается смех-воспоминание: до неприличия восторженный смех, сопровождающийся темными глазами, в которых пляшут черти. Вдоль хребта течет дрожь, мысли насквозь пронзает еще одним воспоминанием, на этот раз о том, как Регис впервые проводит своими заточенными зубами вдоль всего его члена. Геральт уже тогда знал, что совсем не против зубов, но ничто не могло подготовить его к прикосновению чертовых клыков. Геральт тогда кончил очень, очень быстро.

И, похоже, сегодня его ожидает такая же участь. Стоит ему представить, как взъерошенный Детлафф мог бы выгибаться навстречу ласкам Региса, до боли вцепившись в бедра сидящего у него за спиной Геральта и, уронив голову ему на плечо, протяжно стонать и _рычать_ в ответ на легкие укусы… в общем, как только эта картинка возникает у него в голове, Геральт понимает, что до оргазма остается всего несколько быстрых движений.

Телефон на тумбочке внезапно (и _громко_ , зар-раза) начинает вибрировать, и Геральту почти стыдно, что именно это становится последней каплей.

Хотя нет, не стыдно; благодаря этому он вспоминает те несколько раз, когда Трисс согласилась на сибиан, и блаженные мгновения Геральт уже ни о чем не думает, купаясь в послеоргазменной неге. А еще, если его мозг догадается соединить некоторые идеи воедино…

Затихший было телефон вновь дребезжит о деревянную тумбочку; неизвестный по ту сторону метафорического провода, похоже, не желает замечать тонкий намек, что с ним не хотят общаться. И ведь это даже не рабочий телефон. Или… неужели что-то стряслось с Цири?!

Ошпаренный этой мыслью, Геральт с руганью вытирает руки об и так уже испачканные боксеры, хватает телефон и, забыв взглянуть на контакты, принимает звонок.

— Да, что случилось?!

— Геральт, у меня для тебя срочный заказ, — в интонациях явно прослеживается нетерпение и волнение.

Это не Цири (еще бы, голос-то мужской), не Регис и не Лютик. Не Кагыр, не Дуду, не Мышовур. Не Эмгыр (Геральт передергивает плечами от одной мысли, что снова придется на него работать). Спустя непозволительно долгие секунды он наконец узнает говорящего.

— Роше?!

— Нет, блять, святой Лобода! Уши почисть и дуй собираться! — ядовито рычит в ответ. На заднем плане слышен гул полицейского участка в разгаре работы. Бьянка кого-то громко материт.

— Какого… два часа ночи, что у вас там творится вообще? — ни сонливости, ни эндорфинов в Геральте уже не осталось. Полицейские в такое время так шумно не работают. Произошло что-то серьезное. И наверняка опасное.

— Это не телефонный разговор. Считай, Темерия тебя наняла. Времени в обрез, чтоб сегодня к девяти утра был уже здесь, — Геральт мысленно накидывает к рейтингу серьезности и опасности еще несколько пунктов.

— Там что, других охотников за головами нет? — потому что государственные заказы еще ничем хорошим для него не кончались.

— Твоего уровня — нет. Прилетишь, оформим, как положено. — и Роше бросает трубку. За доли секунды до того, как связь прерывается, Геральт, кажется, слышит, как тот начинает на кого-то ругаться.

Вот холера. Ну и во что он вляпался на этот раз?

* * *

Оказывается, группа каких-то умников переворошила темерские банки данных. Оказывается, они стащили информацию о засекреченных полицейских делах, часть из которых в свое время вел Роше. Оказывается, дела эти явно или неявно связаны между собой, и никому не нравится эта тенденция, особенно если принимать во внимание, что ни одно из них так и не было раскрыто, или раскрыто, но неудовлетворительным образом.

Аккуратная поимка хакера и его доставка в Вызиму растягивается на две недели, и Геральт рад своей предусмотрительности — не оставь он сообщения Регису и Цири о том, что так внезапно отправляется на заказ, еще неизвестно, что бы они успели натворить за этот срок. На задания-то он личный телефон не берет, во избежание.

Мальчишка (наглый, смазливый и кучерявый) заставляет Геральта побегать по всему Новиграду и даже по Оксенфурту, и он заранее морщится, представляя, как Дийкстра воспользуется этим непотребством; Редания-то, небось, тоже не прочь потрясти этих хакеров.

Но погоня еще ладно, Геральт только рад возможности хорошенько размяться (да и мозги прочищает знатно, когда думаешь только об охоте). Другое дело, что цель ему попалась абсолютно невыносимая: несколько раз пацан чуть не сбегает, а на подъезде к Вызиме, видимо, осознав близкий конец своей свободы, развлекается тем, что старательно лезет к Геральту в штаны и любое их взаимодействие сводит к пошлости (от вызова полиции в магазине при заправке его спасают только документы охотника и ордер на поимку). Доведенный до ручки всем этим, в мотеле Геральт связывает мальчишку по рукам и ногам и сует в рот кляп просто чтобы получить возможность подремать без непрекращающегося потока грязи. Получается не очень — сложно расслабиться, когда тело на соседней кровати извивается, ерзает и театрально стонет. Одним богам известно, чего Геральту стоит не оттрахать нарывающегося мальчишку.

Бьянка, которой он сдает хакера, только молча вскидывает брови, заметив следы на запястьях пленника. Ей хватает ума не комментировать, когда она ловит его злой взгляд. Еще бы — когда он невыспавшийся и на взводе, даже Ламберт не рискует мотать ему нервы. И можно считать маленьким чудом, что Геральт без происшествий добирается до крыши; по счастью, там никого нет, и он может мирно покурить и полюбоваться городским ломаным пейзажем.

Дождется закрытия заказа и чек с оплатой, и сразу поедет отсыпаться. А пото-ом… а потом будет весело. Потому что он устроит себе небольшой отпуск. В Новиграде.


	5. 5. Детлафф.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новые действующие лица. Сюжет пришел без спросу и заявил мне, что я буду его писать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально ничего этого быть не должно было, но черт возьми, когда оно с таким хорошим щелчком встает на место как влитое - грех не использовать х)

Руки Детлаффа не дрожат. Все внутри вертится и бурлит, но пальцы твердо сжимают нож, линии плавно вгрызаются в древесину, оставляя после себя скрюченную стружку и колючие опилки. Так было в детстве, так было раньше, так будет всегда; когда он держит нож, руки у него не дрожат совершенно.

Шторм внутри раз за разом подпитывается одними и теми же мыслями о том, что он вчера чуть не убил Геральта, и что ему безумно понравилось ощущать чужую жизнь в своих руках, особенно такую сильную, особенно когда в голове мелькали воспоминания о Рен и картинки цвета вина. Едкое чувство вины разъедает дыры в злости, ведь _он чуть не убил близкого друга Региса_. Он чуть не причинил ужасную боль своему кровному родичу. Детлаффу даже представлять больно, с каким выражением Регис мог бы на него посмотреть, с каким отвращением, холодом и ненавистью, с какой болью.

На какое-то время ему все-таки приходится остановиться и, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову назад, сосредоточиться на дыхании. Ком в горле постепенно исчезает. Отвращение больше не терзает изнутри. Впервые Детлафф так негативно реагирует на свою склонность к вспышкам агрессии в стрессовых ситуациях, потому что защита это хорошо, но не ценой близких людей. Он не хочет больше так рисковать. При мысли о том, что на месте Геральта мог бы оказаться Регис сердце болезненно сжимается, и все естество яростно протестует; нет, нет, этого не произойдет. Это невозможно, потому что… Регис — это Регис. Его кровный родич. Его Регис.

На вытянуто-прямоугольном щите из черного ореха все четче проступают контуры дремлющего дракона, по-кошачьи обвернувшегося хвостом и расслабленно укрывшись крылом.

* * *

Резкий отъезд Геральта настораживает, но Детлафф уже знаком с ним достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать — тот действительно улетел на заказ, а не просто прикрылся удобным объяснением и свалил куда подальше от своего несостоявшегося убийцы. Геральт из тех, кто предпочтет прямым текстом высказать свое отношение игре в молчанку. Еще и морду набить может в придачу — Детлафф это на собственной шкуре прочувствовал.

Беспокоится он недолго — дракон требует все его внимание, причем так настойчиво, что Детлафф вынужден отложить до поры картину с дремлющим гепардом. Чешуйки сверкают в голове золотым, и это первый раз, когда он всерьез размышляет о применении какой-нибудь краски — структура и окрас щита идеально подходят для атмосферы темной пещеры, но один только рельеф не в состоянии правильно передать то, что Детлафф видит, стоит ему закрыть глаза.

Телефон жужжит на полке, знакомая мелодия наполняет мастерскую, вытаскивает из медитативного состояния. Со вздохом Детлафф откладывает нож и, стряхнув опилки с рук, берет прямоугольник пластика и стекла.

— Да, Орианна?

— И тебе привет, — он слышит в ее голосе странные интонации, которые не сразу определяет в правильную категорию. — У меня только что состоялся весьма сюрреалистический разговор с одной необычной особой. С тебя ростом, спортивного телосложения, в закрытом платье, с щедро подведенными глазами и с длинными зерриканскими косичками, треть которых окрашена в цвета осени. Знаешь такую? — Детлафф с удивлением осознает, что слышит напряжение и беспокойство.

Секунду спустя смысл ее слов укладывается у него в голое. Пальцы крепче сжимают телефон.

— Саманта, — как давно он не произносил этого имени. Память тотчас возрождает образ уверенной черноволосой девушки, торжествующе сверкающей глазами сразу после обряда Повязания кровью.

Последний раз, когда Детлафф ее видел, она уже горделиво носила зерриканские косы, только две из которых горели рыжим. Похоже, за эти годы она возглавила немало ритуалов. Отец, без сомнений, гордится ею, и не удивительно — только глупец не благодарил бы Великие Солнце и Древо за такую дочь и наследницу. Теперь Детлафф понимает источник тревоги Орианны; он помнит, какое влияние сестра оказывала на собеседников уже в молодости, а теперь, наверное, она и вовсе оставляет неизгладимое впечатление. А Орианна непривычна к подавлению личности, даже непрямому.

— Что она хотела?

— О, самую малость: возможность связаться со своим братом, — Детлафф в состоянии тотчас распознать обиженное негодование, и какой-то отдаленной частью сознания он даже немного радуется, что начал так хорошо понимать Орианну (а другой частью — удивляется этому факту).

— Ты дала ей мои контакты? — он не скрывается от своих, и отец уважает его желание жить за пределами Общины. Все эти годы никто его не беспокоил, и если сестра вдруг решила с ним побеседовать, значит, произошло что-то очень серьезное, затрагивающее абсолютно всех членов их Общины.

— Знаешь, любопытное дело. Поначалу я твердо намеревалась сначала уточнить твое мнение, и только после этого ей перезвонить, но полчаса спустя она уже выудила твой адрес, — Детлафф тихо хмыкает. Похоже, Саманта довела свои навыки до идеала, раз сумела настолько запутать Орианну и выбить ее из колеи.

— Не страшно. Она не говорила, когда собирается приехать?

— Не страшно?! Детлафф!.. — его собеседница вздыхает — если в твоей семье все такие… — еще один вздох. Она продолжает уже более спокойным тоном: — О визите она все-таки намекнула. Сегодня или завтра, но не позднее.

— Ясно. Спасибо, — взгляд сам собой падает на дремлющего дракона в пещере. Стремление его закончить похоже на петлю каната, наброшенную вокруг его торса. — Это все?

— Все-все. Не забудь предупредить Региса о будущей гостье.

— Не забуду.

* * *

Совет Орианны и близящийся визит сестры напоминает Детлаффу об одном разговоре с Регисом, который он откладывает вот уже три года — непозволительно, преступно долго. О том, что именно он совершил, поделившись с тогда еще незнакомцем собственной кровью, о том, почему вообще предложил переехать к себе домой на время выздоровления.

Конечно, Регис и сам сыграл немалую роль в том, с какой скоростью Детлафф проникся к нему теплыми чувствами — их первые разговоры, неуклюжие и испещренные паузами и продолжительными лекциями, вообще имели место зачастую именно потому, что Регис жаждал общения с тем, кто пожертвовал огромным количеством крови ради незнакомца, а Детлафф уже тогда не мог отказать нежданному родичу. Неуверенная дружба вскоре расцвела во что-то большое, теплое и красивое, а Регис стал для Детлаффа домом, бальзамом для измученной души.

Но первое время Детлафф не решался рассказывать ему об Общине и значении крови, а позже… как-то не появлялось возможности и повода.

Теперь же это сделать было просто необходимо, потому что Саманта и Регис обязательно встретятся, и долг Детлаффа состоял в том, чтобы рассказать Регису о его статусе и их вере. Это был долг каждого члена Общины, если он делился с кем-либо кровью, и невыполнение строго наказывалось. Так, навскидку, Детлаффа уже ожидало бы ударов шестьдесят плетью.

Дракон в пещере будто рычит, требовательно возвращая себе все его внимание; действительно, не о том он сейчас думает. Резьба затягивает.

Звонок в дверь пронзает тишину дома в три часа пополудни; у Региса самый разгар рабочего дня, и конечно же первый визит сестра подгадывает так, чтобы пообщаться с ним наедине. Дает возможность выполнить отложенные обязанности, не говоря этого открыто. Кровь не предает.

Стряхнув с себя древесную стружку, Детлафф выходит в прихожую, выглядывает в окно (у входа действительно Саманта), и только после этого открывает дверь.

Янтарно-карие внимательные глаза слегка смягчаются в улыбке. Тонкие аккуратные косички собраны в высокий хвост. Простое черное платье с юбкой в пол, длинными узкими рукавами и застегнутым под горло воротником почти полностью скрывает ее от солнца, кожа на ладонях и лице тоже бледная. Как и Детлафф, она почти не загорает, несмотря на продолжительное пребывание под открытым небом, как и положено Ищущей, — особенность их семьи. Гордая, величавая осанка завершает образ.

Хищно-изломанная руна Верховной Ищущей на правой скуле нарисована темно-красным.

— Да укроет тебя крона Великого Древа, брат, — голос Саманты еще более бархатный и теплый по сравнению с тем, что Детлафф помнит.

Он даже не пытается сдержать слабую улыбку. Кивает:

— Да осенит Великое Солнце твой путь, сестра. Входи, - он отступает вглубь скудно освещенной прихожей, освобождая путь.

* * *

Саманта помнит особенности его восприятия, и Детлафф даже видит, как она осознанно меняет слова у себя в голове — избавляется от слишком нелогичных метафор и сравнений, которые, как он помнит, она очень любит использовать. Конечно, темы их разговора только поначалу допускают наличие неточностей, хотя отдельные события и требуют подробностей и однозначности.

Когда чай допит, а чашки отставлены, Саманта выпрямляется в кресле и, сложив руки на коленях, твердо смотрит на брата. Атмосфера в гостиной меняется настолько, что он почти сразу это замечает, тоже выпрямляется. Беседа родственников закончилась, и сейчас он находится в обществе Верховной Ищущей, которая пришла к нему с важным делом как к полноправному члену их Общины, как к Повязанному Кровью. Руна не позволяет предполагать что-либо иное.

\- Детлафф, отец получил крайне тревожные сведения о том, что некая особа активно собирает о нас сведения. Анна считает, что взлом полицейских банков данных северных государств тоже произошел по ее инициативе. Расскажи мне все, что знаешь и думаешь о Ренаведд, также известной как Сильвия-Анна.

Ярость и гнев привычно вспучиваются черным пузырем в груди, но Детлафф быстро берет себя в руки. Губы сами собой растягиваются в хищной улыбке. Раз Саманта сама к нему пришла и сама задает вопросы, это может значить только одно — отец, патриарх их Общины, действительно очень обеспокоен происходящим и хочет, чтобы это недоразумение кончилось как можно скорее. Потому отправил самую лучшую Ищущую. А учитывая законы Кровного Кодекса, и плата за такие неудобства должна быть выплачена в троекратном размере. Кровью и болью.

Детлафф почти жалеет, что в юношестве прервал обучение в Общине и отправился на север. Так бы именно ему выпала честь возглавить Великую охоту. Разумеется, и проблем с Рен не было бы, потому что он бы с ней никогда не познакомился, и она, соответственно, ничего бы не знала об Общине. Мечты тают, как только он вспоминает остальные обязанности, которые бы его ожидали в таком случае. И что он бы тогда не только с Рен не познакомился, но и с Регисом. Одна только мысль о том, что они могли никогда не узнать друг друга, вызывает физически ощутимое неудобство своей чужеродностью.

Нет, ничего он менять не хочет.

Детлафф глубоко вдыхает, сосредотачиваясь на том, что от него хочет узнать Верховная Ищущая, и на выдохе начинает говорить.


	6. 6. Детлафф.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дамы и господа, теперь мы точно и официально добрались до полноценного слеша.
> 
> Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что дома этого повторять не надо? Я имею в виду кровопитие; общаться и обсуждать друг с другом свои переживания надо обязательно :3

Саманта уходит в половину четвертого — ей еще многое предстоит успеть, а у Детлаффа есть время убрать следы ее присутствия. В мастерскую он возвращается в смешанных чувствах, понимая, что откладывать больше нельзя. Но как все объяснить? Нет, неправильно.

Как начать?

Ничего толкового из-под его ножа в этот вечер так и не появляется — он только стачивает в стружку несколько брусков, зато успокаивается тотчас, как вспоминает, что будет говорить с Регисом, а не кем-то посторонним. Еще не было случая, чтобы его реакция причинила Детлаффу боль, и это понимание греет изнутри, разливается по венам вместе с кровью, пульсирует в такт с сердцем.

Первое, что Детлафф делает, когда Регис возвращается домой — крепко его обнимает, просто потому что изнутри распирает, и надо поделиться этими чувствами, излить их из себя, пока они не сгнили в горькую злость. Регис коротко смеется, отставляет портфель  на тумбочку, обнимает в ответ, уютно уткнувшись носом ему у основания шеи.  Отросшие волосы щекочут щеку Детлаффа, и он прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь  знакомыми деталями, но особенно — теплотой.

На ужин они заказывают китайскую лапшу, потому что внезапно обоим становится лень готовить.

Детлафф оттягивает как можно дольше, понимая, что как только он начнет разговор, про еду они забудут совершенно. Наконец, когда пустые коробки выкинуты, а сами они перебираются на диван в гостиной, Детлафф вздыхает и выпрямляется:

— Регис, нам надо поговорить.

— О чем? — внимательные черные глаза затягивают; с едва слышным шелестом он поглаживает матовую обложку медицинского журнала, который собирался почитать. И хотя поза его расслабленная, неожиданно Детлаффа посещает отчетливое понимание, что будь на Регисе его любимая сумка через плечо, он бы обязательно сейчас сжимал ее ремень. Он нервничает.

— Помнишь, когда я предложил тебе переехать жить ко мне, я вскользь упомянул Общину из которой я родом?

— Да, как же не помнить, — Регис слабо улыбается, разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, подбирает одну ногу под себя. Коленом слегка упирается в бедро Детлаффа, и тепло от места контакта добавляет уверенности. — Ты еще сказал, что мы теперь одной крови. Семья.

Детлафф кивает:

— На самом деле, я должен был все тебе рассказать еще тогда, но я никак не мог найти подходящих слов. А сейчас обстоятельства сложились такие, что у меня не осталось времени.

Регис каменеет всем телом, резко подается вперед, напрочь позабыв о съехавшем на пол журнале:

— Что произошло? Тебе плохо? Какие обстоятельства? Почему не осталось времени? — вопросы слетают с его губ быстрее, чем Детлафф успевает их понять, а на лице его явно читаются страх и беспокойство.

Детлафф морщится, упираясь взглядом в свои ладони. В груди колет от досады, что неуклюжей формулировкой причинил Регису боль.

— Я неправильно выразился. Нет, мне не плохо, я не умираю и не собираюсь никуда пропадать. А по поводу обстоятельств… Лучше я начну с начала, — Детлафф сцепляет пальцы в замок, собираясь с мыслями. — Наша Община верит в Великое Древо, выросшее в лучах Великого Солнца и подарившее жизнь первому из рода Эретайн. Мы ценим жизнь в любых ее проявлениях, и стараемся жить в мире друг с другом и окружающей средой. Второй по ценности является кровь — как то, без чего невозможна жизнь. В общинных обрядах мы, конечно, в качестве символичной замены используем вишневый или виноградный сок, но есть такие ритуалы, которые требуют настоящей крови. Например, свадьба, рождение и братание.

Регис открывает рот чтобы задать вопрос, но вовремя спохватывается и со стуком закрывает его; Детлафф ловит его взгляд и благодарно улыбается. Ему и так сложно вспоминать тот период своей жизни, если бы Регис начал сбивать его вопросами, он бы снова сказал что-нибудь неточное и неправильное.

— Обычно о переливании крови, особенно чужому и непроверенному человеку, не может быть и речи. За это Старейшина имеет полное право назначить суровое наказание, потому что нельзя делиться кровью с кем попало, особенно в больших количествах. Но мисс Роуэн убедила меня, что нужно отвлечься от собственных проблем и помочь другому; в тот же вечер я оказался в той больнице и стал свидетелем того, как тебя привезли на скорой, — Детлафф на секунду прикрывает глаза, заново переживая те события. На внутренней стороне век мелькают смазанные картинки из алого, белого, и серо-синего, в нос на мгновение ударяет резкий запах спирта и железа. По телу ползет дрожь. — Я по сей день не знаю, что именно побудило меня остаться и подождать, чем все кончится. Может, то было обычное любопытство, а может — что-то внутри меня решило, что ты семья, еще до того, как раскрылась твоя группа крови и встал вопрос о переливании, потому и следующий шаг дался мне легко, — он не чувствовал страха при виде темно-красной крови в пластиковом пакете, еще теплой, а от понимания, что она спасет жизнь одному конкретному человеку, в груди расслаблялась какая-то пружина.

Теплые ладони Региса накрывают его собственные, напряженно сцепленные в замок, а сам он сидит совсем рядом, почти прижимается к его боку. Когда только успел подобраться.

— Доктор Суон рассказывал мне о твоей смелости, о том, что ты с готовностью отдал всю кровь, какую твой организм мог восполнить. И даже больше, — голос Региса тихий, взгляд наполнен знакомой непонятной смесью эмоций, глаза блестят, темные и выразительные. — Я жив только благодаря твоей самоотверженности. Далеко не каждый бы так поступил, и одно это уже поражает, но я и подумать не мог, что все настолько серьезно.

Детлафф кивает.

— По нашим законам, для братания достаточно глубокого пореза. С тем количеством крови, что я тебе дал… ты мне ближе, чем брат. Как самостоятельная часть меня. Ты — моя семья, Регис. И в глазах Общины ты теперь полноправный член рода Эретайн. Это тебя обязывает только к уважительному отношению к членам Общины и нашему учению; никто не ждет, что ты уверуешь в Великое Древо, но основные вещи я должен тебе рассказать.

И он рассказывает. Об этом говорить легче, чем о собственном прошлом, и Регис, почувствовав это, смелее задает вопросы. Странно улыбается, услышав о Роще Предков и истории ее появления — как члены Общины издавна кремировали умерших и на пепел сажали дерево, следуя примеру первых.

Беседа делает полный круг и возвращается к теме крови. Детлафф совершенно не удивлен, что Регис очень быстро замечает одну деталь.

— Получается, что наше… родство нельзя назвать завершенным, пока и я не поделюсь с тобой кровью? — голос его при этом звучит странно, но точно не испуганно. Детлафф крепче обнимает его, кладет подбородок на макушку, несколько секунд наблюдает за тем, как он большим пальцем одной руки неторопливо массирует тыльную сторону второй.

— Оно завершено, можешь в этом не сомневаться. Но если ты хочешь соблюсти все формальности — сочту за честь, — Регис судорожно вдыхает, напрягается. — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, я… — он нехотя отстраняется, поворачивается к Детлаффу лицом. Черные глаза горят знакомой смесью непонятных эмоций, а на бледных скулах алеет румянец. — Что для этого требуется?

Внутри разливаются обжигающе горячие тепло и благодарность, и Детлафф давит порыв сграбастать Региса обратно в объятия.

— Я это уже говорил, но повторюсь: ты для меня семья, ближе, чем кто бы то ни было во всем мире. И твоя кровь будет одним из самых ценных даров.

— Ты звучишь так, будто признаешься мне в любви, — с кривой усмешкой комментирует Регис и тотчас отводит взгляд, прикусывает губу. — Извини, я…

Настает черед Детлаффа тянуться и накрывать сцепленные в замок ладони своими. Он наклоняется вперед, заглядывает снизу-вверх, ловит обеспокоенный черный взгляд.

— Регис. Мы живем вместе, мы едим вместе, мы спим вместе. Конечно же я люблю тебя, — он с тревогой смотрит, как глаза Региса широко распахиваются. Хмурится: — Ведь я же с самого начала это показывал, разве нет? Я думал, ты знаешь, и, не желая переходить братскую черту, ограничил способы того, как я могу проявлять свои чувства…

— Ограничил? Я думал, это ты не хочешь ничего кроме близкой дружбы! — восклицает Регис, крепко вцепляется в плечи Детлаффа. — Я тебя полюбил еще в больнице; вернее, сначала я влюбился как какой-то мальчишка, стоило мне тебя увидеть, а потом ты стал меня навещать, и… — хохотнув, он качает головой, добавляет уже более спокойным тоном: — Мы два слепых идиота, да?

А Детлафф не может не вспоминать все те многочисленные разы, когда он не мог полностью расшифровать выражение лица Региса, его взгляд или слова. Теперь он понимает — то Регис хотел его поцеловать.

Вот как сейчас.

— Я тебя люблю, Детлафф. Совсем не как брата.

Напряжение внутри, о котором Детлафф давно уже успел позабыть, внезапно пропадает; в голове звенит, а сердце колотится чуть ли не в глотке. Податься вперед оказывается так же естественно, как и подойти обнять — только сейчас вместо рук на середине пути встречаются их губы. Невинное поначалу соприкосновение распаляется, от места контакта по нервам бегут колючие волны, и кто-то из них разбито стонет. От запаха, теплого, родного, ведет. Детлафф опомниться не успевает, как Регис оказывается у него на коленях, зарывается ему в волосы ладонями и мягко понукает запрокинуть голову. Детлафф выполняет просьбу, одновременно с этим забираясь Регису под рубашку и проводя ногтями по коже. Получает в ответ протяжный сиплый стон, который огненной лентой вьется вокруг позвоночника.

Регис целует крепче, жарче, не стесняется легонько прикусывать клыками. Оторвавшись, смотрит на Детлаффа лихорадочно блестящими глазами.

— Ты даже представить не можешь, как долго я хотел это сделать, — вопреки словам и интонациям, улыбка у Региса мягкая, счастливая.

Детлафф совершенно не сдерживается — улыбается в ответ:

— Я тоже рад, что мы наконец разобрались с этим недоразумением, — он вплотную прижимает к себе Региса и прикрывает веки, когда хватка на волосах становится крепче. Сильнее запрокидывает голову.

— Итак. Как именно я могу поделиться с тобой кровью? — горячее дыхание щекочет шею, гонит волны мурашек. Детлафф непроизвольно толкается бедрами навстречу тесноте.

Когда он открывает глаза и смотрит на Региса, тот необъяснимым образом еще красивее, чем раньше. Мысли с некоторым трудом выстраиваются в стройный ряд:

— Побратимы мешают кровь, приложив порезы друг к другу. Партнеры вдобавок к этому еще глотают немного.

— Глотают? — севшим голосом повторяет Регис, слегка подаваясь назад.

Детлафф хмурится, успокаивающе гладит его по пояснице:

— Я понимаю, если тебе противно; можно вообще этого не делать, или я могу лизнуть одну капельку. Выбор за тобой.

В ответ он получает жалящий и острый поцелуй. С глухим стоном он подается навстречу, ведет ладонями по спине снизу вверх, наслаждаясь исходящим от Региса жаром. К тому времени, когда поцелуй заканчивается, они оба тяжело дышат, а губы Региса покраснели и припухли, блестят от слюны.

— Мне не противно, Детлафф, — шепотом произносит он, будто делится секретом. — Совсем наоборот. Давай сделаем это сейчас? Обменяемся кровью, как это делают партнеры?

Мелкая дрожь поднимается от основания позвоночника вверх, и Детлафф шумно выдыхает. Он и мечтать не мог, что получит настолько позитивную реакцию.

— Тогда тебе придется выпустить меня, — с непроизвольной улыбкой отвечает он, вопреки своим словам не торопясь ослаблять собственную хватку. — У меня есть небольшой нож, который прекрасно подойдет для нашего ритуала, — он чувствует как в ответ на эти слова дергается прижатый к его животу член Региса.

Сам Регис с коротким стоном запрокидывает голову, открывая свою бледную шею. Детлафф в последний раз подается навстречу, ведет носом вдоль трахеи, целует под челюстью, и нехотя отстраняется. Регис столь же нехотя встает, не выказывая ни малейшего стеснения касательно состояния собственной одежды (помятой, растрепанной, с влажным пятном на штанах в паху), и пристальными черными глазами наблюдает за Детлаффом.

Ему стоит огромных усилий не притянуть Региса обратно к себе, отложить обмен кровью; хоть сейчас надо все сделать по правилам, тем более, что и Регис этого хочет.

Нож лежит в шкатулке в верхнем ящике комода, вместе с личными дневниками и брошью бражника, которую ему на семилетие подарила мать. При виде бронзово-зеленоватых линий в голове на мгновение вспыхивают воспоминания (запах лаванды и ванили, мягкий голос и мягкие руки), но быстро уходят, когда пальцы его касаются резьбы шкатулки. Ее, как и нож, он сделал собственными руками, и знает каждый дюйм.

Рукоять легко ложится в ладонь, привычно и охотно. Клинок, длиной не превышающий ни один из его пальцев, холодно блестит. Когда Детлафф поднимает взгляд на Региса, тот не отрываясь смотрит на нож, и по-прежнему на его лице Детлафф не видит ни капли страха. Скорее наоборот — предвкушение.

Они устраиваются на кухне, заранее приготовив не только пластыри, но и антисептик — Регис настоял. Детлафф первый закатывает левый рукав и проводит ножом по внутренней стороне предплечья, делая короткий и неглубокий порез. Услышав странный нечленораздельный звук, он поднимает взгляд и замирает, пытаясь определить, что именно видит. Он, кажется, никогда раньше не видел Региса в таком настроении, даже недавнее возбуждение не похоже на то, от чего сейчас горят темные глаза. Регис дышит часто, почти тревожно, между его бровей залегла морщинка, и Детлафф почти зачарованно смотрит за тем, как Регис всем телом подается навстречу протянутой руке с порезом, как бережно обхватывает предплечье ладонями и, на секунду прикрыв глаза, снова издает тот непонятный звук. Стон? Скулеж?

Порез жжет. Влажный язык скользит по нему, на мгновение снимая боль, а потом распаляя ее сильнее, но это хорошая боль. Она желанна, поскольку символизирует единение. Регис отстраняется резко, только прежде, чем Детлафф успевает встревожиться, он запрокидывает голову назад и замирает, даже дыхание задерживает.

Будто… будто получает удовольствие от вкуса. От этого осознания удивление перемешивается с чем-то еще, чему Детлафф затрудняется дать определение, он слишком занят запоминанием происходящего в малейших подробностях.

— Моя очередь, — голос Региса осип, но руки его не дрожат, когда он принимает от Детлаффа нож и одним уверенным движением режет свое предплечье.

Немного глубже, чем Детлафф, но это не страшно. Кровь уже начинает течь к запястью, когда он берет протянутую руку, и Детлафф собирает ее языком и, напоследок глянув на Региса снизу вверх, прикрывает глаза, сосредотачивается на вкусе, текстуре, запахе. Они обволакивают, проникают в каждую клеточку, отпечатываются в памяти. Кажется, Детлафф слизывает кровь дольше положенного, но ведь надо же замедлить кровотечение, потому он и не торопится.

Как только он начинает отстраняться, его вдруг резко хватают за загривок и дергают вверх — прямо в поцелуй, соленый и горчащий, сладкий и горячий. Детлафф понимает, что ничего такого на самом деле нет, но он почти физически чувствует, как связь между ними крепчает и становится сильнее, становится неразрушимой. Голова кружится то ли от нехватки воздуха, то ли от захлестнувшего счастья.


End file.
